The King Of Fighters Nueva Generación
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde el ultimo KOF. Todo en South Town esta dentro lo normal...pero no por mucho. Lean como un nuevo héroe vence a pesadillas pasadas, con la ayuda de los hijos de parejas famosas de KOF. lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capítulo 1: surge una amistad

Han pasado 20 años desde el ultimo KOF todo en South Town y en el resto del mundo se encuentra dentro de lo normal… pero no por mucho.

Un muchacho que nadie conocía ni siquiera el, tenía entre 14 y 16 años pues no sabía cuándo nació exactamente, no tuvo padres, amigos o alguien que lo ayudara en los momentos duros. Su nombre… Terry, pero no sabía más, para él las calles eran su hogar, su única compañera y amiga la soledad. Se había acostumbrado a vivir así, de vez en cuando le daban trabajo si bien no le pagan lo suficiente como para vivir bien si tenía para comer, dormía en callejones hasta que alguien más llegaba diciendo —¡lárgate! Este es mi lugar—a lo que el respondía—no eres dueño de la calle. Así que no tengo porque escucharte—y pues él se tenía que defender peleando. Casi siempre ganaba pero otras no y eso lo motivaba a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. El tenía un tenue recuerdo de una mujer diciéndole—tienes que ser fuerte, tienes un gran camino por delante…y estas destinado a ser…—pero nunca escuchaba para qué. Todo eso lo veía normal pero… no pensaba que eso cambiaria para siempre.

—Otro día monótono—pensaba ella buscando su uniforme para ir a la escuela, todo fue como siempre, se vistió, bajo a desayunar, espero el autobús y paso unas aburridísimas 3 horas de clases hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. —oye Yuki espérame—le dijo una de sus amigas—no pensabas comer sola o si— ella solo emitió un suspiro y le dijo—sabes…a veces enserio quiero estar sola—su amiga supo inmediatamente a que se refería, así que lo hizo, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo—espero que te tranquilices—y se fue dejándola sola. Ese día era el aniversario de muerte de su madre, aunque no la conoció ya que murió cuando tenía 1 año, sentía que le hacía falta, por lo tanto se ponía triste ese día del año. Tanto sé quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que otras chicas la estaban mirando y cuando se dio cuenta les dijo— ¡que! Se les perdió algo o porque me miran—a lo que la "líder" de las chicas brabuconas de la escuela le dijo con tono burlón—mírate, Yuki sola como siempre…se nota que nadie te quiere—Yuki la miro y dijo—Sarah hoy no estoy para tus estupideces—se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse cuando Sarah la tomo del brazo—no te creas tan ruda solo por ponerte esas cosas feas—le dijo mientras señalaba los guantes negros con soles amarillos que Yuki traía puestos—te dije que no quería escucharte, y ya suéltame—zafo su brazo de la mano de la otra chica, y camino unos pasos hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella—si mejor vete a llorar con tu mama… ah sí que está muerta—y con eso empezó a reírse. Lo que provoco que Yuki se enojara tanto que hizo que por primera vez en su vida, explotaran en sus manos las legendarias llamas carmesí que tanto caracterizaban a su familia, en especial a su padre y su abuelo. Y con ello se lanzó contra Sarah para golpearla con sus puños envueltos en llamas.

Después de 5 minutos golpeándola, se empezó a cansar y al ver a su oponente casi noqueada la dejo de golpear y le dijo—para que aprendas a callarte estúpida—se sacudió la ropa y miró a su alrededor—oh, diablos todos me vieron—pensó mientras apagaba el fuego que le cubría los brazos y se daba cuenta que los estudiantes, maestros y el director vieron que golpeo a la chica, pero lo que le preocupo fue que vieron que puede manejar el fuego, así que no le quedó otra que correr para salir de la escuela y evitarse preguntas o regaños.

Una vez fuera del edificio, camino más tranquila pues sabía que si llegaba temprano se le haría raro a su papa, y después de un rato volvió a pensar sobre su madre, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo murió. Siguió pensando y se puso aún más triste, un chico con un guante rojo en la mano derecha, cabello azulado casi blanco y…una actitud amigable se le acerco—menuda paliza que le diste amiga—ella solo resoplo y le dijo—más vale que te calles o también te toca Kyle—el chico se encogió de hombros. Siguieron en silencio mucho tiempo hasta que otra chica con cabello rojo en cola de caballo y ojos verdes y a diferencia de sus padres no era nada sería ni violenta… aunque heredo una extraña maldición de ambos nunca había tenido los síntomas, se acercó a ambos riendo—JAJAJA la estúpida de Sarah está en la enfermería con la cara y el cuerpo con muchas quemaduras JAJAJA—el muchacho se rio con la chica pelirroja—hey Yuki, ¿escuchaste a Leona como quedo Sarah?—la castaña no escucho nada pues estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para poner atención—supongo que no. Oye Kyle ¿dónde está Krystal?—pregunto Leona al chico— ¿Krystal mi hermana?—respondió, Leona le dijo con sarcasmo—no, el cristal de la ventana. ¡CLARO QUE TU HERMANA BABOSO!—Kyle miro para todos lados—no sé, quien sabe dónde ande— de repente apareció la hermana del chico de un pedazo de hielo—aquí hermano tarolas— se notaba que eran hermanos ambos tenían ojos azul claro pero… con manchas rojas como si estuvieran mal pintados y ambos podían manejar el fuego y el hielo ya que heredaron esos poderes de sus padres, ella también traía guantes pero ella en ambas manos y de color amarillo, aunque ella tenía una peculiar mutación que hacía que le cambiara el color de pelo, normalmente era negro, pero si usaba algún poder le cambiaba al color que su hermano siempre tiene, azul claro casi blanco y ella tenía un carácter muy parecido al de su padre pero mucho más frio e indiferente. Miro a su hermano a Leona y a Yuki, no saludo ni nada solo empezó a caminar junto a ellos— ¿dónde estabas Krystal?—pregunto su hermano, ella emitió un ruido que parecía una ligera risa—estaba espiando a la estúpida que fue golpeada por Yuki, escuche que tendrá marcas permanentes, aunque las quemaduras las tendrá como por uno meses—Kyle se rio, y Leona dijo— ¡jah! Se lo merece esa bruja, para que se le quite eso de andar molestando a los demás. ¿No es cierto Yuki?—Yuki por fin salió de sus pensamientos— ¿AH? ¿Qué decías Leona?—la pelirroja solo rodo los ojos—nada, oigan chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? o a algún lugar ya que nos sacaron temprano —y siguió susurrando—gracias a Yuki—la castaña alcanzo a escuchar eso— ¿Cómo que por mi culpa?—Kyle siguió—es que por tu pelea nos suspendieron, simplemente por no detenerte. Ah por cierto Yuki estas suspendida por un mes—sus amigos miraron a Yuki para ver su reacción, pero de ella solo salió un suspiro y dijo—ya que. Lo único que me preocupa es como lo va a tomar mi papa—todos pusieron cara de susto, y Leona rompió el silencio—bueno bueno, que dicen ¿nos vamos de rol?—Kyle asintió con la cabeza—yo si voy—Krystal volteo en dirección a su casa—yo no—dijo con su típico tono indiferente y frio—gracias… pero no Leona prefiero irme a mi casa. Diviértanse chicos. Adiós—se despidió Yuki y con eso empezó a caminar hacia su casa—más te vale que te apures, porque se ve que va a llover y tu casa esta muuuy lejos—le dijo Leona y efectivamente la casa le quedaba lejos ya que la escuela estaba en South Town Airport y la casa de Yuki estaba en Sound Beach. ( _ **N/A basándose en el mapa que aparece en Fatal Fury 3**_ )

La lluvia se hizo presente cuando Yuki iba a medio camino— ¡rayos! Leona le atino—pensó ella, y decidió taparse de la lluvia en un callejón medio oscuro—vaya, vaya. Que lindura de chica tenemos aquí—dijo una voz tenebrosa de entre las sombras—hay no—pensó Yuki al escuchar eso.—quién diablos eres tu—le grito a la voz—jajajajaja dame todo lo que tengas niña—y el hombre se lanzó sobre la chica que ni tuvo tiempo de encender sus flamas—déjala en paz imbécil—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos—no te metas niño—le respondió el vago que tenía atrapada a Yuki—que la dejes ir te dije—y el chico se lanzó sobre el tipo y empezó a golpearlo. Yuki solo miraba la escena completamente asustada, incapaz de reaccionar, el "niño" estaba doblegando al agresor. Se notaba que sabía pelear tenía una habilidad impresionante, la delicadeza de sus movimientos, la fuerza de sus golpes y lo más importante, controlaba una clase de energía bastante rara, de colores, entre azul, rojo y naranja. Yuki se quedó impresionada al ver sus técnicas con energía, después de varios minutos el chico se hartó y dijo—sabes que… prueba mi técnica final—más que como pretexto para impresionar más a Yuki. El muchacho golpeo el piso con su energía tricolor concentrada en las manos—FINAL WAVE—( _ **N/A**_ _**salió un movimiento como combinando el POWER GEISER de Terry bogard, el HAOSHOKOKEN de Ryo Sakazaki y el RAGING STORM de Rock Howard, imaginen**_ ) y con esa técnica dejo K.O. a su oponente.— ¿estás bien niña?—le pregunto a la castaña—este…sí, creo que si—dijo Yuki todavía asustada y sorprendida—¿Quién te enseño esos movimiento?— el muchacho evadió la pregunta pues no supo que responder—….este…ya dejó de llover—ella lo miro raro y le dijo—gracias por salvarme, me llamo Yuki—le extendió la mano para saludar—no fue nada, yo me llamo…Terry—también dándole la mano. Se miraron detenidamente por unos instantes, sentían como si se conocieran desde siempre, pero obviamente no se conocían. Después de un rato comenzaron a hablar amistosamente de su vida durante varias horas, hasta que Yuki vio la hora en su celular— ¡CON UN CARAJO! Son las 6 de la tarde. Ya debía de haber llegado a mi casa—miro a Terry y le dijo—por lo que me contaste…supongo que no tienes compromisos, así que… ¿me acompañas a mi casa? Me sentiría mucho más segura—Terry se le quedo viendo, dio un suspiro de cansancio, lo cual alarmo a Yuki—sabes… después de esa pelea, no tengo muchas energías…además ¿tu lanzas fuego no? Creo que te puedes defender— Yuki lo miro con tristeza—oh, te entiendo. No quieres desperdiciar tus fuerzas con alguien que apenas conociste… a-así que adiós Terry—logro decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz, y se fue del parque en el que estaban soltando unas ligeras lágrimas.—que idiota eres Terry—se dijo así mismo cuando vio a la chica alejándose, sintió tristeza porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que conoció a alguien que lo entendía y lo quería, otra parte dentro de él le dijo—oye idiota todavía puedes alcanzarla—se golpeó en la cara para reaccionar, se echó a correr para alcanzar a la castaña, cuando logro verla le dijo—hey, Yuki espera…—

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **HEY, HEY, HEY AQUÍ TERRY KUSANAGI CON EL CIERRE DE MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PARA ACLARAR TERRY EL PERSONAJE Y YO TERRY EL ESCRITOR NO SOMOS EL MISMO. TAL VEZ LE HAGO DE EMOCION CON QUIENES SON LOS PADRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS (KYLE, KRYSTAL, YUKI Y LEONA) QUERIA QUE SE QUIEBREN LA CABEZA PENSANDO EN LAS SIMILITUDES CON LOS PERSONAJES EXISTENTES…PERO CREO QUE FUI MUY OBVIO EN ALGUNAS COSAS, EN ESPECIAL CON LA ULTIMA QUE PUSE EL MISMO NOMBRE PERO PORQUE NO ENCONTRE MUCHAS SIMILITUDES. COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DEJEN REVIEWS CRITICANDO O APOYANDO.**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capítulo 2: por fin tengo un hermano

—hey Yuki espera…—alcanzo a escuchar ella e inmediatamente volteo para ver quien le hablaba, su tristeza se borró al ver a Terry corriendo como loco para alcanzarla—¿Terry que pasa?—le dijo al verlo corriendo hacia ella—…he…decidido… acompañarte—dijo el chico entre jadeos—e-e-¿enserio?—Yuki tartamudeaba de emoción, el solo asintió, no podía hablar debido al cansancio—¿porque ese cambio de decisión?—le pregunto la estudiante aun sorprendida—porque …me caíste bien Yuki—le respondió con algo de timidez, ella se sonrojo—tú también…me caíste bien…Terry—y otra vez se quedaron mirando. Hasta que Terry se acordó porque la siguió—bueno este…entonces ¿ya nos vamos?—ella reacciono—oh, si vamos—y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Yuki.

Después de una hora de camino llegaron a su destino—¿esa es tu casa?-—le pregunto Terry a Yuki—si, esa es—respondió ella—es muy bonita—halago el chico—gracias…ven, te quiero presentar a alguien—dijo la castaña mientras jalaba del brazo a su acompañante—oh, oh creo que ya confundió las cosas esta chica—pensó Terry —hija llegas tarde…ahh ya veo porque—dijo el papa de Yuki volteando a ver a Terry—no papa, ni pienses que es mi novio ni nada de eso—dijo ella algo nerviosa, Terry de la vergüenza se cubrió los ojos con la gorra que traía puesta—¿entonces quién es?—pregunto el señor—es un muchacho…que me salvo de un asalto—al decir eso su papa se sorprendió—¿enserio te…salvo de un asalto?—ambos chicos asintieron, pero Terry todavía tenía la cara cubierta—sí señor, así como lo oye—dijo el de pelo negro descubriéndose los ojos—sí, todo paso durante la lluvia…— le explicaron a detalle los dos al señor como estuvo el asunto, excepto la parte de que el controla una energía bastante extraña. Al terminar de contarle, el señor miro a Terry y le dijo—gracias por salvar a mi pequeña, Terry… por favor quédate a cenar como muestra de gratitud—ella alentó a su padre-SI TERRY, QUEDATE A CENAR—dijo muy emocionada la chica, el los vio con duda—…este…bueno, porque no, claro con gusto—después se puso a pensar si fue buena idea aceptar la invitación, después de todo… seguían siendo desconocidos para el—bueno no se diga más…Terry entra, ya casi esta la comida—le ofreció Yuki y con eso entraron a la casa. El chico quedo maravillado al ver la casa por dentro, ya que era muy bonita en realidad—¿sorprendido?—le pregunto Yuki al ver a Terry como si estuviera ido—mucho, nunca había estado en una casa tan lujosa—dijo Terry, eso lo escucho el padre de la chica—como, estoy seguro que tu casa es mejor—dijo tratando de sonar humilde, pero solo vio como el chico se deprimió y Yuki puso cara de "porque dijiste eso" lo cual no era buena señal, y se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal…pero decidió dejarlo así—bueno niños, a cenar—y los tres se fueron a la cocina.

Después de cenar, se pusieron a platicar de su día, hasta que al papa de Yuki se le vino una duda—por lo que contaron el accidente paso durante la lluvia no…Yuki ¿Qué hacías fuera de la escuela a esas horas?—la chica abrió los ojos enormemente—bueno, este….jejeje—dijo muy nerviosa, hasta que Terry interrumpió—Yuki fue suspendida de la escuela—ella lo miro feo, mientras su padre se reía—jajaja…ya lo veía venir, pero ¿Por qué?—Yuki le conto—porque le di una madrina a la bruja de Sarah—Terry se rio ante la expresión —pero eso no estodooo—dijo el con voz típica de comercial—¿a no?—les pregunto el señor—Ah, Terry tiene razón no te había contado. Durante esa pelea… ¡PUDE SACAR FLAMAS DE MIS MANOS!—dijo la chica muy emocionada—wow que bien—dijo el adulto—ahora puedes comenzar tu entrenamiento oficialmente—los dos chicos se sacaron de onda—pero creí que ya estaba entrenando—y empezaron a platicar sobre ese entrenamiento, pero Terry no decía cosa alguna y solo miraba al adulto fijamente, sentía que ya lo había visto—¿Terry que tienes?— pregunto Yuki, no recibió respuesta, y lo siguió mirando y por fin el reacciono—siento que ya lo eh visto antes. Que no es usted… —lo interrumpió el señor—vaya, por fin alguien me reconoce. Si, si soy—Terry abrió los ojos— ¿si es usted?... ¿el repartidor de pizzas que cubre la zona de Pioner Plaza?— al decir eso el señor dijo—…bueno, sí pero…pensé que dirías otra cosa—Yuki escucho eso—no sabía que papa fuera repartidor de pizzas—dijo susurrando—yo tampoco…solo estaba bromeando…pero no, no me refería a eso. ¿Es usted el 4 veces campeón del famoso torneo The King Of Fighters no? Es… ¡KYO KUSANAGI!—termino Terry algo emocionado—sí, si lo soy, que bueno que alguien me reconozca—el chico miro a la castaña—Yuki… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres hija de Kyo Kusanagi?—ella se encogió de hombros—no pensé que lo conocieras—dijo la chica a lo que Kyo interrumpió—como sea se está haciendo noche y tenemos que dormir-—Yuki miro a Terry—Terry… un último favor antes de que te vayas—el hiso un gesto dándole a entender que siguiera—como ya oíste mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento, sé que tú eres peleador así que no creo que te moleste si te pregunto esto…¿quieres entrenar conmigo?—el chico se alegró—¡PERO POR SUPUESTO YUKI! Mañana estaré aquí para entrenar contigo—y dicho esto se fue de la casa Kusanagi.

Terry cumplió su promesa y estuvo ahí al día siguiente, y cada día durante 3 semanas, los Kusanagi se habían encariñado con Terry, y el con ellos. Yuki y Terry se trataban como si fueran hermanos, su confianza entre ellos era inquebrantable. Un día ellos estaban entrenando, cuando una amiga de Kyo hizo presencia en su casa—vaya, ¿esos niños no te recuerdan algo?— el sonrió al ver de quien se trataba— ¡CHIZURU! Que alegría verte, han pasado años—ambos se abrazaron, ella lloro de alegría. Se miraron unos segundos, lo cual llamo la atención de los muchachos—oh, Chizuru. Ella es mi hija Yuki— la morena miro a la chica—un gusto Yuki. Soy Chizuru Kagura amiga de tu padre—Chizuru se quedó mirando a Terry— ¿y él es?…— Yuki vio a su compañero y dijo—ah sí, él es Terry mi amigo y casi hermano— Kyo y Chizuru miraron a los chicos con ternura—bueno, sigan entrenando— Terry y Yuki se fueron a entrenar— ¿cómo conoció a Terry tu hija?—pregunto la del espejo—es una laaaarga historia—contesto Kyo. Después de contar la historia de Terry y sobre cómo conoció a Yuki, Chizuru se conmovió hasta las lágrimas —pobre chico, no me imagino lo que ha de haber sufrido—dijo Chizuru y se quedó pensando—si pobre. Pero puedo ver lo feliz que se pone al estar con Yuki. Es un buen chico— ambos miraron a Terry. Y a Chizuru se le vino una idea—oye Kyo, que tal si…— y le susurró al oído su idea, termino de explicarle el asintió y dijo—no es mala idea. Después de todo, así estaría más cerca de Yuki… déjame consultarlo con ellos— se quedaron viendo a Yuki, como perseguía a Terry por algún motivo. Se rieron ante la escena, y Chizuru se acordó a que había ido—hay kyo se me había olvidado a que vine, pero aquí está tu invitación. Me tengo que ir a dejar el resto de ellas— y dicho eso se fue hacia las casas de los otros peleadores que vivían en South Town. Kyo miro la invitación y llamo a los chicos, ellos fueron y les mostro el papel—miren esta es una invitación del torneo King Of Fighters, léanla— Yuki miro la carta y la leyó—Señor Kyo Kusanagi. Ah sido seleccionado para participar en la nueva edición del torneo The King Of Fighters. Las nuevas reglas son: 1-los equipos participantes deben de ser compuestos por 4 integrantes. 2:-todos los integrantes de cada equipo deben tener como edad mínima 12 años. 3-se pueden elegir a los integrantes de equipo, siempre y cuando cumplan con la edad mínima. 4-los encuentros serán 3 contra 3, el integrante extra funcionara como "stryker" lo que le da permiso a meterse al encuentro cuando su compañero lo necesite, con límite de 5 intervenciones por encuentro. 5-el equipo que pierda un round vera al integrante eliminado, y deberá usar a su siguiente integrante. Y 6-el equipo que pierda los 3 rounds perderá el encuentro y será eliminado del torneo. Sin más explicación, felicidades por ser elegido. El torneo se llevara a cabo 2 meses después de salir las invitaciones, como en versiones anteriores. Entrenen duro y buena suerte. Firma: R—Yuki termino de leer y miro a su padre— ¿piensas participar papa?—él se quedó sorprendido, ya que hace 20 años fue el último K.O.F. —no lo sé. Siempre hay algo raro en esos torneos…pero tengo que participar para saberlo. OK me inscribiré—Yuki y Terry se miraron entre si pues no entendían nada del torneo, solo que era muy famoso. Se metieron a cenar como siempre, los chicos le preguntaron a Kyo quien serían sus integrantes de equipo, esperando que el los incluyera—no sé. Benimaru ya no pelea, daimon está demasiado viejo y Shingo…quien sabe dónde está—ellos se miraron con alegría—y que hay de nosotros papa, ¿nos metes a tu equipo?—dijo Yuki esperando que dijera que si—AH NO, NO NO NO Yuki es demasiado peligroso que ustedes entren al torneo con ese nivel. Mira, tú apenas aprendiste a controlar las llamas Kusanagi que recorren tu cuerpo. Y Terry, serás muy bueno peleando, pero sin habilidades especiales como manejar el fuego o la energía o algo así, no tienes oportunidad. Lo siento… pero no puedo meterlos al torneo, lo hago por el bien de ambos—dijo Kyo y se acordó de lo que le dijo Chizuru—por cierto Terry, eh visto lo cómodo que te sientes con nosotros, en especial con Yuki. Ya sé que no tuviste familia… pero si me das la oportunidad…-se puso algo nervioso Kyo, mientras los chicos lo miraban ansiosos y siguió diciendo—que dirías si yo… te…adoptara—Terry y Yuki se sorprendieron enormemente, en especial Terry, no lo dudó ni un segundo y dijo—CLARO QUE SI…ME ENCANTARIA—dijo con la misma sorpresa, mientras pensaba que por fin seria parte de una familia. Lo que más le emocionaba era que sería oficialmente hermano de Yuki, aunque fuera adoptivo—pues entonces, mañana mismo vamos a arreglar los papeles—dijo Kyo viendo a su "nuevo hijo" Yuki grito de la emoción— ¡YUPI! Por fin tendré un hermano, y lo mejor…es que serás tu Terry. Con razón sentí una conexión especial cuando nos conocimos—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la chica—yo también lo sentí…Yuki. Gracias por todo—ambos se abrazaron. Después de un rato Terry fue por sus cosas a un callejón que estaba cerca, le hicieron una cama y antes de dormir Terry se acordó de algo que no le contó a Kyo—este…Kyo…debo mostrarte algo—dijo el de gorra mientras iban al patio—¿Qué me querías mostrar Terry?— dijo el castaño. Terry se concentró y dijo—hace rato dijiste que yo no tenía habilidades especiales como ustedes…pero no es cierto—dijo Terry, haciendo que su energía tricolor brotara de sus manos—yo puedo controlar la energía…mira—lanzo un proyectil a ras del piso muy parecido al reppuken o al power wave. Kyo al ver esa energía tan extraña se sorprendió—… ¿pero cómo?—fue lo único que dijo Kyo, después se compuso—me hubieras dicho desde un principio. Te habría entrenado para que aprendieras a controlarla porque se ve que te cuesta mucho trabajo usarla—Terry lo miro y le dijo—no-¿no estas molesto?—el castaño negó con la cabeza—me alegra que tengas una habilidad especial, hijo—ambos se miraron y se fueron a dormir.

Paso otra semana. Y ya era tiempo de que Yuki regresara a la escuela, por primera vez ella se emocionó de regresar—si por fin regresare a la escuela, aun odio tener que estudiar, pero ya quiero ver a Kyle, Krystal y a Leona. Y lo mejor es que no iré sola. ¡TERRY IRA CONMIGO! Debe estar emocionado, es su primer día de clases—pensaba ella mientras se vestía. Terry despertó después hiso exactamente lo mismo que Yuki. Después de un rato, llego el autobús por ellos y ambos se subieron, ella sabía que en cuanto sus amigos vieran a Terry con ella empezarían a inundarla de preguntas.

Un gran día de escuela los esperaba.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EMPEZARA LA ACCION Y LA AVENTURA, COMO ADELANTO DIGO QUE NUESTROS HEROES (TERRY, YUKI, LEONA Y KYLE) TENDRAN QUE AYUDAR A KRYSTAL CON UN PROBLEMA, ENTRANDO A**_ _ **LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO**_ _ **Y TRAER A ALGUIEN QUE ESTA ATRAPADO AHÍ.**_

 _ **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capitulo 3: la puerta del tiempo

Terry y Yuki se sentaron dentro del autobús juntos, Kyle, Leona y Krystal al verlos no dudaron en llenarlos de preguntas—miren que tenemos aquí—dijo Kyle—Yuki. Veo que te conseguiste un noviecito—dijo Leona con tono burlón, Yuki y Terry se sonrojaron— ¡NO! No es mi novio. Rayos mi papa también dijo eso la primera vez que lo vio—dijo Yuki algo molesta, los chicos le preguntaron a Terry —entonces… ¿Quién eres?— el nuevo Kusanagi dijo—hola, me llamo Terry y… soy el hermano de Yuki— a todos (menos Yuki) se les hicieron los ojos chiquititos— ¿s-su hermano dijiste?—le pregunto Krystal. Todos estaban sorprendidos— ¿desde cuándo? Yo sabía que Yuki no tenía hermanos—dijo Kyle—desde hace una semana…mi papa lo adopto—confesó Yuki — ¡CUENTANOS!— grito Krystal sorprendiendo a todos, (ya que nada le importa) y la vieron raro— ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo interesarme por algo?— Terry y Yuki se rieron ante la mirada de impresionados de los demás—sí. Todo empezó el día de la pelea con Sarah…— Yuki les explico todo a sus amigos, los cuales escuchaban atentos. El camino a la escuela y el relato de como Terry se volvió hermano de Yuki terminaron al mismo tiempo—vaya, que suerte tuviste amiga. ¿No creen chicos?— dijo Leona al escuchar la historia—claro, de cierta forma tienes que agradecerle a Sarah. Si no te hubieras peleado con ella no lo hubieras conocido— dijo Kyle. Terry y Krystal estaban como idos, viéndose el uno al otro y duraron así por varios segundos. —desde la primera vez que nos vimos sentimos una conexión especial ¿verdad Terry? — Yuki miro a su hermano—Terry Kusanagi te estoy hablando…contéstame— no recibió respuesta del chico el cual seguía mirando a Krystal, y ella a el—como sea tenemos que ir a clase. Vámonos Krystal— dijo el de guante rojo, y al igual que Yuki y su hermano no le contesto nada—emmm…South Town llamando a Krystal, South Town llamando Krystal, ¿Krystal me oyes?—dijo su hermano. Terry y Kristal por fin se dejaron de mirar debido a los continuos fastidios de parte de sus hermanos—ya vámonos Kyle, ya me aburrí—dijo la peli azul blanquecina, su hermano la miro raro, y se fueron a clase. Yuki y Terry caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta casi llegar al salón ( _ **N/A EN ESTA ESCENA SE VEN A LAS DOS PAREJAS DE HERMANOS**_ ) — ¿te gusto verdad hermanito(a)?— dijeron Yuki y Kyle a sus respectivos hermanos, lo que hiso que los otros dos se pusieran nerviosos y dijeran—TCH, estás loca(o) hermana(o) — y con ello entraron a sus aulas.

Después de varias horas de clases a las que ni ponían atención, sono el timbre para el almuerzo y nuestros chicos con poderes salieron para encontrarse en el comedor—hey Terry mira, esa es la chica que golpee el dia que te conoci— dijo Yuki señalando discretamente a Sarah, quien todavía tenia quemaduras en la cara—veo que si la quemaste mucho— dijo Terry al ver a la chica, Sarah al notar que la veian los cinco decidio alejarse—te tiene miedo, bien hecho—dijo la pelirroja, Kyle y Yuki se rieron(ya que Krystal y Terry, otra vez tal y como dentro del autobús, solo se dedicaban a mirarse entre sí)—ya bésense de una vez—dijo muy divertida Yuki al notar como se miraban—¡CALLATE YUKI!—le gritaron Terry y Krystal al unísono, ante el comentario de su hermana, Terry se sonrojo muy levemente y Krystal solo la miro con aura asesina—perdónenme chicos, pero si no lo sé la pasaran viéndose entre sí, Yuki no diría eso—dijo Kyle defendiendo a la castaña—que envidia— dijo Leona llamando la atención de los otros cuatro—ahora soy la única del grupo que no tiene algún hermano… no es justo—termino de hablar la chica mientras hacía puchero—tu madre te mataría si te ve haciendo berrinche… además quien sabe…tal vez conozcas a alguien como Terry y se vuelva tu hermano o hermana— dijo Krystal tratando de calmar a Leona, lo que hiso que todos la vieran raro—¿desde cuando eres tan cálida? Y ¿desde cuando hablas tanto Krystal?—le cuestiono Kyle— ¿y tú desde cuando de fijas tanto en lo que hago? No seas tan metiche hermano— dijo molesta Krystal y empezó una discusión entre hermanos. Terry miro a Yuki y le susurro—¿ellos siempre son así?— a lo que su hermana respondió igual susurrando—si, Kyle siempre es así…pero Krystal normalmente no habla tanto y es mucho más fría. Se está comportando muy raro desde que te vio…al igual que tu cuando la viste—Yuki dijo eso ultimo con cierto tono insinuándole algo—tranquilos— dijo la pelirroja separando a los hermanos de ojos manchados—tenemos que regresar a clase—y dicho esto cada quien se fue a su salón, excepto Yuki que estaba sirviendo de guía para Terry.

Salieron de la escuela. Y como la última vez, decidieron irse caminando— ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases hermanito?—preguntó la chica Kusanagi—bien, bien Yuki…excepto por el estudio jeje—dijo riendo el chico—oigan chicos. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra madre y hay una pequeña reunión a la cual ustedes están invitados. Qué dicen ¿vamos de una vez?—dijo Kyle a sus amigos—si claro vamos ya—dijo Leona aceptando la invitación— ¿y ustedes Kusanagi…también van?—dijo Krystal mirando directamente a Terry—no es mala idea, ¿vamos Terry?—dijo Yuki mirando al de la gorra—si tú quieres—fue lo único que respondió. Y diciendo eso tomaron camino a la casa de Krystal y Kyle. Cuando, al igual que la última vez, un tipo misterioso ataco…pero ahora a Kyle y Krystal—hmm…veo que los prototipos defectuosos han tenido descendencia—los hermanos se miraron entre si y Krystal le grito— ¿Cómo conoces a nuestros padres? maldito— el hombre misterioso solo se rio y dio una señal para parecieran otros tres personajes— ¿Quiénes son estos?—pregunto Leona mientras la atacaban, como a todos los demás—Kyle, Krystal. Expliquen que pasa—dijo Yuki lanzando flamazos por todos lados—ya me harte—dijo el tipo, y agarro a Krystal siendo la que más cerca tenia y la rodeo con un pilar de energía. Se podía ver como el individuo parecía absorber algo saliente del cuerpo de Kristal, el pelo de ella se volvía negro y sus ojos perdían sus alegres colores volviéndose grises—suelta a mi hermana monstruo— dijo Kyle lanzándole trozos de hielo en llamas. Por suerte un rubio de ojos rojos apareció para ayudar a nuestros héroes, ( _ **N/A SI, SI ES EL QUE CREEN, DESPUES DE TODO NO PODIA SER NUEVA GENERACION SIN EL…**_ _ **ROCK HOWARD**_ ) vio la escena y ataco al grupo de villanos con sus REPPUKEN—¿qué pasa chicos, quienes son esos tipos?— dijo Rock mirando a Terry, Yuki, Kyle y Leona—no sabemos, si quieres ayudar atácalos—le dijo Terry yendo a ayudar a Krystal—TOMA ESTO IMBECIL…FINAL WAVE— le grito al ente que tenía a la chica. El hombre misterioso al recibir el golpe de Terry, decidió huir—esto no acaba aquí niños. Vámonos, ya obtuve lo que quería—y le dio un fuertísimo apretón a Krystal (rompiéndole varios huesos) antes escapar, e hizo explotar un enorme rayo morado perdiéndose en él. Terry, Yuki, Leona, Kyle y Rock corrieron para ver a la herida de Krystal todos se preocuparon al verla en el piso inconsciente.

Llegaron a la casa de Kyle con Krystal aun inconsciente, al entrar sus padres vieron a los cinco heridos (menos Rock que no recibió ataque alguno) — ¿hijos que paso?— pregunto la mama de los azulinos—un tipo nos atacó en la calle. Era muy poderoso—dijo Leona—K´ ven rápido—le grito Kula —hay ¿qué pasa Kula porque gritas?— dijo K´ con su típico tono molesto—un tipo nos atacó papa, mira como dejo a Krystal— menciono Kyle señalando a su hermana que venía cargada por Rock—no era un tipo normal como para lastimarlos así—dijo K´ mientras Kula atendía a su noqueada hija y a su herido hijo—no papa. Controlaba unos como rayos morados, y venía con unos hombres muy parecidos a ti— al escuchar eso K´ y Kula se miraron mutuamente—no pensé que ese monstruo siguiera con vida. Todos vimos cuando murió en la explosión del satélite ¿recuerdan Máxima y Whip?—ambos asintieron junto con Diana y Foxy—claro hermano, vimos cómo murió quemado—dijo Whip—explíquenles quienes eran, atacaron a los niños—les reclamo Máxima. K´ tomo un aire serio—miren ese tipo se llamaba o se llama, Igniz…—y les explico toda la historia sobre NESTS a los chicos, Krystal había despertado desde antes de que K´ contara la historia, Rock le hablo a Terry…Bogard y Yuki llamo a Kyo, quien le llamo a Chizuru, quien le llamo a Iory y Leona. Y después de un rato todos ellos estaban en la casa Dash/Diamond—si, si fue Igniz se nota por el tipo de daño que le hizo a tu hija—dijo Kyo al ver a la chica—por cierto…Krystal, intenta lanzar hielo o fuego—le ordeno Chizuru, lo cual Krystal no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos—tal como lo imagine…Igniz te robo tus poderes—todos se sorprendieron. Chizuru se quedó pensando—la única forma de que tengas poderes otra vez… es que entren a la puerta del tiempo y….salven a Ash Crimson—Iory, Kyo y K´ se vieron y le dijeron a Chizuru al unísono— ¡¿ESTAS LOCA!?. COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ENTREN A LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO. EN ESPECIAL PARA TRAER A ESE NIÑO ROBA-PODERES—Terry bogard, Máxima, Leona y los demás se quedaron asustados—si es la única manera que mi hija se recupere…tienen que hacerlo. Además, nos puede ayudar con el torneo K.O.F. que esta próximo—dijo Kula haciendo entrar en razón a los tres lanza-fuego—nosotros lo haremos—dijo Yuki señalando a sus amigos—Chizuru. Abre esa mentada puerta del no sé qué…salvaremos a Krystal—dijo con arrojo el hermano de Yuki. Chizuru abrió la puerta y les advirtió del peligro que implicaba entrar ahí—gracias por informarnos, pero dinos…como es ese Ash—pregunto Kyle. Todos los adultos se rieron y Terry Bogard les dijo—es un chico como de tu edad, rubio, con uñas pintadas… y una apariencia DEMASIADO afeminada—los chicos asintieron, Yuki, Kyle, Leona y…Rock entraron a la puerta del tiempo, Terry Kusanagi abrazo a Krystal—no te preocupes…te vamos a salvar. Tu madre te va a cuidar mientras regresamos—dijo el chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr entrando a la puerta. Todos miraron la escena haciendo que Krystal (por primera vez en su vida) se sonrojara, Kula la miro con los ojos llorosos—cuanto as crecido… mi niña— dijo Kula antes de romper en llanto junto con las demás mujeres que estaban ahí (menos Leona) —hay mamaaah, que pena—dijo Krystal quejándose, mientras K´ se fregaba la frente ante la inmadurez de su esposa.

Mientras tanto dentro de la puerta del tiempo…

( _ **N/A PELEA FINAL DE KOF XIII CONTRA SAIKI**_ ) Terry, Yuki, Rock, Leona y Kyle observaron la pelea contra Saiki, Yuki miraba asombrada a Kyo y Ash peleando contra Saiki—¿quién de ellos será Ash Crimson?—se preguntaba Terry y se le ocurrió algo—Rock…¿tu estuviste en esta pelea verdad?—Rock asintió—Ash es el de rojo—dijo el rubio señalando al chico de uñas pintadas—oye Terry ven acá—Kyle jalo a Terry del brazo y le susurro—puedo ver lo que sientes por mi hermana. Y lo que ella siente por ti. Así que seré directo…si la lastimas, me encargare de meterte hielo envuelto en llamas por donde no entra el sol—Terry se puso nervioso (ya que Kyle puso una mirada maligna). Antes de que él le respondiera algo—chicos ya es hora—dijo Leona al ver que Ash había derrotado a Saiki—vamos ya Kyle. Luego seguimos con ese asunto—y entraron en acción antes de que Ash robara el fuego negro de su antepasado— ¡ASH NO LO HAGAS!—grito Yuki. Todos vieron a los niños salir de la puerta y después jalaron a Ash hacia adentro—a dónde vas traidor—gruño Saiki trayendo de vuelta a Ash.

Una batalla entre generaciones estaba por empezar…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**_

 _ **O.K. CIERRE DE OTRO CAPITULO… ¿CONSEGUIRAN SALVAR A ASH?, ¿PARA QUE LO QUERRA CHIZURU?, ¿ENTRARAN AL KOF?, ¿QUE PASA ENTRE KRYSTAL Y TERRY? TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS ESTAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. NO SE PIERDAN NI UN CAPITULO (PORQUE SI NO LOS LEEN, NO ENTIENDEN MAS ADELANTE) DE SU HISTORIA**_ _ **THE KING OF FIGHTERS: NUEVA GENERACION.**_

 _ **POSTDATA: SUBI TRES CAPITULOS PORQUE TUVE CHANSE DE ESCRIBIR TODO ESO DE VOLADA. ADEMAS ESPARA EVITAR RETRASOS POR CUALQUIER COSA**_

 _ **DEJEN REVIEWS. LES AGRADECERIA SU APOYO O SUS CRITICAS. SIN MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capítulo 4: las habilidades de Ash Crimson

 _ **EH VUELTO, DESPUES DE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO. AHORA SI VOY A HACER ALGO QUE NO HICE EN LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS PARA NO REVELAR QUE PERSONAJES ESTABAN INVOLUCRADOS, PERO COMO YA LO SABEN…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER/ACLARACIONES: LOS DERECHOS DE THE KING OF FIGHTERS Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE SNK PLAYMORE. YUKI KUSANAGI, TERRY KUSANAGI, KYLE DASH, KRYSTAL DASH Y LEONA YAGAMI SON CREACIÓN MIA.**_

— ¿Quiénes son estos niños?—se preguntaban entre si Kyo, K´ e Iory, al ver el parecido que tenían con ellos, — ¿qué quieren ustedes de mí?—dijo Ash poniéndose en guardia para atacar a los chicos—Ash Crimson… venimos a salvarte. Rápido entra a la puer…—Yuki no termino de hablar ya que Saiki los empezó a atacar—no te iras vivo traidor—dijo el del pasado disparando su fuego negro hacia Ash y los demás—rápido entra, luego te explicamos—le dijo Leona al de fuego verde—no sin que me regrese mi llama—le grito el pelirrojo a su hija (sin que el supiera que lo es). Una salvaje pelea se desato, duro varios minutos, teniendo como resultado la derrota de Saiki y sus secuaces—no, no ganaras Crimson, nunca—dijo Saiki antes de caer desmallado—bien hecho equipo—dijo Terry dirigiéndose a los suyos—¿ahora me quieren explicar quiénes son ustedes?—les reclamo Ash—mira nosotros somos…—Yuki le explico todo al rubio susurrándole, lo que hiso que mirara con picardía a los lanza-fuego—okey, ya entendí Kusanagi—a lo que Kyo respondió—yo no eh dicho cosa alguna como para que me digas que ya entendiste—Yuki y Ash se rieron—no me refería a ti Kyo…por cierto como estos idiotas ya están derrotados…Yagami te regreso el magatama—confesó el francés, y le regreso sus poderes a Iory—ah y a la señorita Kagura también—uso por última vez el espejo para ir donde ella y regresarlo a su legitima dueña. Bajo de donde estaba y le dijo a los chicos—ahora sí. Vámonos—Yuki y los demás asintieron—esperen ¿a dónde se lo llevan?—pregunto desesperada Elisabeth—al futuro. Ni siquiera sentirán su ausencia—dijo Kyle con sencillez. Y con ello entraron a la puerta del tiempo—antes de que se vayan…dígannos. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto Kyo antes de que desaparecieran—lo sabrán en 20 años. Por cierto tiren el cuerpo de Saiki a la puerta después que nosotros lleguemos a nuestro tiempo—dijo Yuki a su padre y a los demás. Y con eso desaparecieron regresando al futuro (el tiempo de nuestra historia).

Regresaron a la casa Dash/Diamond, pero ahora con Ash—bonjour me extrañaron chi…—el rubio se calló al ver a los peleadores mucho más viejos, ante eso Ash no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada—de que te ríes Crimson—dijo irritado Iory—de nada…viejito JAJAJA—se siguió riendo el de fuego verde. Todos los adultos miraron con odio y rencor al chico—veo que me siguen odiando como siempre. Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿para que me querían?—Chizuru lo llevo a donde estaba Krystal descansando y le dijo—mira Ash, te trajeron para que ayudes a esta niña diciéndonos como regresarle sus poderes—el rubio la miro detenidamente—oulala, que lindura de chica—Terry y K´ se molestaron y dijeron al unísono—cuida tus palabras Crimson—Ash entendió la indirecta—tranquilos es la verdad. Siento decepcionarlos, pero no sé cómo regresarle sus poderes originales…pero si se cómo hacer que tenga otros—Kula, Kyle, Chizuru y Yuki se alegraron—dinos ya como hacerlo. Quiero que mi hija se ponga bien, Ash—dijo Kula (tal y como antes de que se fueran los chicos por Ash) llorando—si Ash ya dinos cómo hacer que Krystal obtenga otros poderes, ya que según tú no sabes cómo hacer que obtenga los originales—dijo Terry presionando al rubio—JAJAJA, me sorprende que no lo adivinaran. Muy fácil, que absorba algo de tu poder K´—todos los presentes se impresionaron ante lo dicho— ¿pero…cómo? ¿Es eso posible?—pregunto Kyo—claro, ¿no recuerdan lo que hice con Yagami y Chizuru? Por supuesto que yo tome todo el poder, no solo una parte—explico el de uñas pintadas— ¿apoco eso lo puede hacer cualquiera?—pregunto la heidern (para diferenciarla de su hija) —por supuesto. Solo inténtenlo, es más me ofrezco como muñeco de prueba, tomen mis poderes, pero solo una parte eh—dijo Ash. A lo que Kyle le pregunto— ¿Cómo se hace?, quiero intentarlo—. Ash les dio instrucciones para obtener una parte del poder de otra persona. Kyle le atravesó el pecho al rubio sin causarle daño alguno, y saco la fuente del fuego verde( _ **N/A LO QUISE ILUSTRAR COMO EL SIMBOLO QUE ASH TRAE EN SU CHAMARRA PERO DE COLOR VERDE Y FLAMEANDO**_ )—vaya es…increíble—dijeron Terry y Yuki al ver ese extraño objeto que salió del cuerpo de Ash—bien hecho Kyle, ¿Así te llamas no? ahora quítale un trozo a esa cosa—Kyle lo hiso y le pregunto—¿ahora qué hago?—Crimson le hiso señas que se lo diera a Krystal—bien Krystal, aquí vamos—Kyle metió esa cosa en el pecho de Krystal y todos vieron como los ojos de la chica recuperaban sus manchas… pero de color verde, en vez de sus manchas carmesí—wow me siento…me siento. Poderosa—dijo Krystal mientras mantenía una flama verde en su mano derecha—ahora entienden como se hace. Pero no creo que pueda aguantar ese poder en su condición actual, recomiendo que se lo quites y se lo devuelvas cuando este mejor. Dáselo al más fuerte de tu equipo, ya que es el que más posibilidades tenga de resistirlo—aclaro el francés—a quien, a quien. Ah ya se, Terry, Yuki vengan—Kyle extrajo el poder de Krystal, lo partió en dos y se lo dio a los hermanos Kusanagi—gracias Kyle. Wow me siento fuerte, poderosa, invencible—exageró Yuki al sentir el fuego verde corriendo por sus venas—tienes razón hermanita. Se siente increíble—apoyó Terry—gracias Ash… te bebemos una—el rubio asintió y les dijo—bueno si no me necesitan más me voy a visitar a Betty. Or bua—se despidió Crimson—espera. Hay otra cosa por la cual te trajimos— menciono Chizuru—mira, hay un torneo K.O.F próximo a comenzar y queremos saber si entras—explico la del espejo— ¿porque habría de hacerlo?—dijo Ash—porque si no…te la partimos Crimson—dijo Iory haciendo tronar sus puños, igual que Kyo y K´—está bien lo hare…¿Quiénes serán mi equipo?—Kyo sonrió malévolamente—nosotros niño— dijo señalándose a sí mismo, a Iory y a K´—comienza en mes y medio, ve entrenando—dijo Terry Bogard(todavía estaba en esa casa, esperando a Rock)—como yo voy a estar en el equipo de Kusanagi…Kyle, entra en mi lugar, junto con tu hermana, Terry y Yuki—dijo K´ mientras le daba la invitación del torneo a su hijo—gracias papa. No te defraudaremos ya verás—. Ash se fue, igual que los bogard (Terry y Rock) los Yagami (Iory y las dos Leona) y los Kusanagi (Kyo, Yuki y Terry) para prepararse para el torneo.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el torneo, Yuki, Terry Y Kyle se hacían cada vez más diestros controlando el fuego que Ash les regalo, Krystal iba recuperándose más y más. Un día Terry fue a visitar a Kyle para ponerse de acuerdo de cómo se colocarían en el torneo, pero al llegar a su casa llevo la sorpresa que Krystal y Kula estaban solas—oh Terry, que bueno que viniste "yerno"—Kula se burló debido a lo que vieron ella y los demás el otro día (el abrazo y el beso que el chico le dio a su hija en el capítulo anterior) —mama, no digas eso argh—gruño la chica, la cual todavía estaba en cama incapaz de moverse debido a sus huesos rotos—este… ¿no está Kyle señora Diamond?—pregunto Terry al no verlo—el inútil de mi hermano se fue a entrenar con mi papa—dijo la chica—Terry ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—cuestiono Kula, el chico asintió con la cabeza—tengo que ir a traer algunas cosas, ¿te molesto si te quedas con Krystal un rato?—tanto Terry como Krystal se asustaron y emocionaron al escuchar eso—este pues…tengo que ir a entre…—Krystal interrumpió a Terry—¡QUEDATE TERRY!, vamos mira como estoy, no seas desconsiderado—Terry le respondió a Krystal—¿tu?… ¿hablando de consideración? Por favor Krystal—Terry dijo eso, dio un suspiro y continuo—tú ganas Krystal. Me quedo, pero solo porque me preocupa que te quedes sola ¿entendiste?—las Diamond rodaron los ojos—sí...lo que tu digas Terry, bueno ya me voy adio-os—dijo Kula medio cantando y dejando la puerta del cuarto abierta, quedando Terry y Krystal solos—a ver Krystal, ¿Porqué quisiste que me quedara? No me trago eso que dijiste—Krystal se sonrojo pero lo oculto—porque…porque…me gusta lo que siento cuando te veo…Terry—el Kusanagi adoptivo se sorprendió tanto que casi se caía al piso—e-e-¿en serio Krystal?—ella asintió ya que se esforzaba mucho cuando hablaba—shhh, tranquila no tienes que responder. Te entiendo…yo… creo que siento lo mismo—dijo Terry escondiendo su rostro con su gorra—Terry…creo… que…me estoy…enamo...auch duele mucho—no alcanzo a terminar debido al dolor que le causaban sus costillas rotas—tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy para cuidarte…sabes… eres muy bonita Krystal, aun con tus huesos rotos y sin poderes—la chica herida medio sonrió y le dijo—eso no funciona. Eres malo con los consuelos—el chico rio ante el comentario—y que tal esto… ¿si te consuela?—dijo Terry acercándose a la chica, a tal grado que estaban sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro, en ese momento solo estaban él y ella, perdiendo la noción de la realidad—parece que el…que-que él quiere…be-besa…—y en ese momento (desafortunadamente para los chicos) Kyle entro al cuarto de su hermana ,con una sonrisa burlona al ver lo cerca que estaban—¿interrumpo algo tortolitos?—los dos se separaron al escucharlo, volviendo en si—quizás será una pregunta tonta porque ya se la respuesta pero…¿Qué no te enseñaron modales, como tocar la puerta antes de entrar hermanito?—reclamo Krystal a su hermano—sabes que no, además la puerta estaba abierta—Terry se acordó a que había ido—por cierto Kyle venía a hablar contigo sobre el torneo—Kyle enarco las cejas en señal de duda—ajah, y ¿que hacías cerca de la cama de Krystal?¿buscándome entre las cobijas?—dijo burlescamente el azulino—¡NOOO! Estoy con ella porque la señora Diamond me la encargo mientras iba por unas cosas, no nos dijo que—se escuchó la voz de K´ en la sala—Krystal. ¿Dónde está tu madre?—pregunto con su típico tono de voz—Krystal y Terry dicen que fue por algunas cosas quien sabe a dónde— respondió el hermano de la herida— ¡¿QUE QUE?! ¿Los Kusanagi están aquí?— cuestionó sorprendido el padre de los hermanos—no, solo Terry. Vino a hablar conmigo pero como no estaba, mi mama le encargo que cuidara a mi hermana mientras llega…—Kyle fue interrumpido por el zumbido de su celular, reconoció el número y contesto—hola, ¿mama?—una voz tenebrosa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—hola, niño jajaja pásame al prototipo defectuoso de tu padre—el muchacho se quedó pasmado al escuchar la frase que tanto caracterizaba al tipo —escúchame idiota. Si le hiciste algo a mi mama te vas a morir desgraciado—Terry, Krystal y K´ escucharon la voz exaltada del chico— ¿hijo que pasa?—pregunto preocupado K´. Kyle le paso el celular a su padre quien no entendía que pasaba—veo que tu hijo no pudo sostener su amenaza, prototipo defectuoso jajaja…—al escuchar de quien se trataba, el peliblanco armo una peligrosa llama en su aguantada mano derecha—Igniz… ¿Qué le hiciste a Kula infeliz?—el líder de NESTS le respondió—como puedes suponer, la castigare por traicionarme…si quieres recuperarla tendrás que ocupar su lugar. Te veo en el torneo KOF de este año, prototipo defectuoso—y con ello Igniz colgó el teléfono, o mejor dicho lo deshizo en su mano— ¿Qué me vas a hacer Igniz?—pregunto asustada Kula—ya lo veraz, ya lo veraz—fueron sus únicas palabras. K´ se quedó mirando el celular por un rato y reacciono quemándolo—ese bastardo ya vera lo voy a quemar por completo—Krystal y Kyle estaban muy preocupados por lo que le pudieran hacer a su madre—ahora con más razón debemos entrar al KOF. Krystal, debes recuperarte rápido para salvar a nuestra madre—dijo enojado Kyle—cuenten conmigo chicos—dijo Terry ofreciéndole su ayuda a los hermanos Dash-Diamond.

FIN _**DEL CAPITULO 4**_

 _ **AHORA SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE…IGNIZ ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE %$? |°**_

 _ **Y SI ENTRE KRYSTAL Y TERRY SE ESTA GENERANDO UN BELLO ROMANCE (HASTA A MI ME SONO CURSI ¬¬) LO CUAL ES RARO DE UN DASH…O NO.**_

 _ **COMO SEA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y COMO DIJE DURANTE LA HISTORIA, EL KOF ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA.**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capítulo 5: reencuentros y confesiones

Los Dash y Terry se quedaron pasmados al saber que Igniz había secuestrado a Kula—no puedo creer que mi mama haya caído tan fácil—decía medio triste Krystal —tranquila niña, no creo que la señora Diamond se haya entregado sin pelear—trato de tranquilizarla Terry—tienes razón Kusanagi, Kula no es tan tonta como para no pelear sabiendo lo peligroso que es Igniz—le dijo K´ a Terry—tenemos que decirle a los demás peleadores que nos ayuden, ya que al menos Igniz estará en el torneo con quien sabe cuántos más—dijo Kyle algo alterado—bien dicho Kyle. Veamos, ya sabemos que los Bogard, los Yagami y Ash entraran al torneo, además de nosotros claro. Ahora dígame K´ ¿Cuáles peleadores poderosos faltan?—dijo Terry tratando de saber a qué se enfrentan—bien Terry, algunos peleadores que faltan son…—

Osaka, Japón 1 hora después…

Una reconocida cantante pop terminaba su concierto en la ciudad, entro a su camerino, y se llevó la sorpresa de que cierto pelirrojo la estaba esperando—vaya Yagami siempre fuiste mortalmente silencioso—le dijo Athena a Iory—y tú siempre serás tan irritante…como sea, vine a darte esto—dice el pelirrojo mientras muestra una carta—hay no ¿otra vez?—se quejó la cantante al ver dicha carta, pues ya sabía de qué se trataba—sí, otra vez, otro estúpido torneo, y como casi siempre no sabemos a qué enfrentarnos—Iory dijo eso y se fue dejando a Athena bastante confundida.

Mientras tanto en la misma ciudad japonesa…

Un hombre estaba descansando en su departamento reflexionando sobre si volvería a ver a su maestro y amigo, ya que hacía 10 años que se había mudado a South Town, cuando recibió la visita del mismo, al verlo se quedó pasmado—¡KYOOOOOOOO! Has vuelto—Shingo se lanzó sobre Kusanagi abrazándolo—ya, ya tranquilo, quítate o te quemo Yabuki—dijo fastidiado Kyo tratando se zafarse de Shingo—perdón, es que me alegra verte, por cierto ¿a qué viniste?—pregunto Shingo soltando al castaño—vine a ver como estabas Shingo. ¿No abras dejado de entrenar o sí?—Yabuki negó con la cabeza—no claro que no, no hasta que pueda lanzar fuego—Kyo se rio ya que sabía que eso era casi imposible—ya veo…también te quería avisar que habrá otro torneo KOF. Por si quieres participar o de menos ir a ver—le aclaro Kyo, cuando a Shingo se le vino una duda—si me estás diciendo eso…¿Por qué no me trajiste la clásica invitación?—Kyo no supo que responder—…este…pensé que Chizuru te la había traído…yo venía a invitarte como amigo. Bueno adiós Shingo, cuídate—se despidió Kyo, y cuando estaba en la calle, pudo escuchar uno de los típicos gritos de emoción que caracterizaban a su discípulo.

Volviendo a South Town…

Muchos peleadores habían sido reunidos por los tesoros sagrados, entre ellos, Shingo Yabuki, Athena Asamiya, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue-Mary, Ash Crimson, Elisabeth Branctorche, Rock Howard, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, King, Robert Garcia, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Máxima y Whip entre otros( _ **N/A NO ESCRIBO EL NOMBRE DE TODOS POQUE SERIA DEMASIADO, SOLO NOMBRE LOS IMPORTANTES**_ )y nuestros protagonistas—a ver ¿qué pasa ahora Kusanagi?—pregunto Ryo con cara de fastidio—dahh pues que habrá otro torneo, piensa Sakazaki—le respondió Terry burlándose de el—Bogard tiene razón. Otro torneo se avecina. Y todos sabemos eso son malas noticias—explico Kyo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes—sí, malas noticias como quedar meses recuperándote en el hospital—se quejó Shingo recordando el torneo en el que fue atacado por Iory (KOF XI) —si no te callas Yabuki, tendré que callarte yo—amenazo Yagami mientras tenía una flama en su mano—yo no le encuentro mucho problema—decía Mary—porque casi no has participado Mary. Si te contara las cosas horrendas que eh visto—le contesto su novio—si, como a este—se burló Mai señalando a Ash — ¿a quién le llamas horrendo? perra—salió al ataque Elisabeth— ¿a quién le llamas perra? estúpida—contesto Mai a la francesa—no me llames a si maldita—y se lanzó sobre la ninja. TODOS, solo observaban como Mai y Elisabeth se peleaban entre una nube de polvo (estilo caricatura) hasta que Andy y Ash las separaron— ¿ya ves Mai? Eso te sacas por andar de burlona—dijo Andy levantándola del piso— ¿podemos continuar?, tenemos otras misiones que llevar a cabo—se quejó Ralf—sí, claro. Es mas ¿Por qué no nos muestra lo que su equipo investigo coronel?—le ofreció Chizuru. Ralf, Clark, Whip y Leona comenzaron a explicar algo mientras mostraban imágenes de Saiki, Igniz y Rose Bernstein—tenemos buenas razones para creer que ellos están detrás del KOF de este año—explico Whip—¿y quiénes son ellos?—preguntaron los jóvenes (Terry, Yuki, Kyle, Krystal, Leona y Rock)casi al unísono—ya conocen a Igniz y Saiki—les respondió K´—pero a ella no…es Rose Bernstein, la hija de un magnate traficante de armas que quiso matarme—interrumpió Kyo—¡si todos ellos se aliaran seria el fin!—exclamo Athena asustada—por eso nosotros tenemos que evitarlo entrando al torneo—dijo Chizuru—el torneo es en menos de un mes, tenemos poco tiempo para estar listos—dijo Kyle—pues hay que empezar de una vez— dijo Yuri con optimismo, y dicho eso terminaron con la reunión y cada quien se fue por su lado. El torneo de artes marciales más violento estaba por regresar.

Terry, Leona, Kyle y Yuki seguían entrenando para poder dar el ancho—que lastima que Krystal siga en cama…no creo que ella pueda entrar al torneo—dijo Leona preocupada—eso no es cierto Leona—escucharon los cuatro, cuando voltearon, vieron a Krystal recuperada casi en su totalidad—como puedes ver ya estoy bien…con algunos dolores, pero bien—todos, en especial Terry y Kyle se alegraron al verla de pie y empezando a entrenar—que bueno herma…—Kyle no termino ya que su hermana le estaba sacando la fuente de sus poderes—dame eso, según Crimson lo podría soportar bien cuando me recuperara—hiso lo mismo que Kyle ese día, vieron como Krystal recuperaba su clara cabellera y parte del color de sus ojos(los colores originales pero más opacos)—que bueno que te recuperaste Krystal, ahora si vas a poder salir con mi hermano—dijo Yuki de manera alegre y burlona al mismo tiempo—bien, ya no perdamos tiempo y entrenemos que no tenemos mucho tiempo—menciono Terry no haciendo tanto caso de los que dijo su hermana, cuando sintió una llama morada quemándole la espalda—¿ya vieron lo que aprendí?—presumió Leona con el fuego Yagami en sus manos—no fue gracioso Leona—gruño Terry molesto—oigan, probablemente sea una locura pero…¿Qué tal si todos, obtenemos, los poderes de los demás?—pregunto Kyle con entusiasmo—no es mala idea—contestaron los otros cuatro al unísono. Y en ese momento empezaron a intercambiar poderes quedando así: Krystal como aún estaba algo débil solo pudo tener los que le quito a su hermano (hielo y fuego naranja). Leona pudo soportar los poderes de fuego verde, morado y naranja, ya que el fuego Kusanagi era demasiado fuerte para ella (debido al considerable porcentaje que tiene de sangre Orochi). Kyle se quedó con sus poderes originales más los fuegos verde y morado. Yuki soporto casi todo menos la energía que emana de su hermano. Terry fue el único que aguanto todos los poderes de sus amigos y los de el sin excepción alguna—por más que me moleste aceptarlo… parece que Terry es el más poderoso de los cinco, mírenlo, tiene todos nuestros poderes y parece que todavía aguanta muchos más—dijo Krystal sorprendida y molesta—creo que Krystal tiene razón—concordó el chico mostrando en la mano derecha los cuatro tipos de fuego al mismo tiempo—solo te falta el fuego negro de Saiki para que controles los cinco tipos de fuego que existen—le recordó Yuki. Krystal se alegró tanto por Terry que lloro ligeramente—¿hermana, que pasa, que tienes?—pregunto Kyle al ver a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos—nada…me duele el cuerpo… creo que me esforcé de más… me voy a casa—dijo Krystal limpiándose las lágrimas y se fue. Yuki, Kyle y Leona miraron a Terry, quien se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Krystal se fue—ahora si Terry, ¿explícanos que pasa entre ustedes eh?—Terry se puso nervioso—n-no sé de qué me hablas Yuki—Kyle y Leona rodaron los ojos—sabes muy bien de qué hablamos—contesto Leona—les repito que no sé de qué me hablan—dijo Terry empezando a fastidiarse—sí, si sabes. Así como nosotros sabemos que sientes algo por mi hermana—contraataco Kyle—bueno…tiene buenos atributos—todos se sacaron de onda—no de esa clase. Dejen de mirarme así, me refería a que es muy buena peleadora, con poderes interesantes…—Leona interrumpió—aun me pregunto cómo controlan el frio y el calor al mismo tiempo. Ah pero no te detengas sigue hablando—Terry soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—…la verdad…la verdad es que… ¡SI LO ADMITO! ¡ME GUSTA KRYSTAL ¿CONTENTOS?!—Yuki, Kyle y Leona se quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Kyle pues se trataba de su hermana—¡HAAAAAY POR DIOS! que confesión—grito Yuki abrazando a su hermano( _ **N/A IMAGINENSE QUE SUENA UN DISCO RAYADO EN ESTA PARTE ACABANDO CON LA ESCENA TIERNA**_ )—estas…muerto…¡TERRY KUSANAGI!—grito Krystal (que había vuelto por alguna razón que nadie sabe) y se lanzó sobre Terry quien estaba abrazado con Yuki, haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso—¿Qué te pasa Krystal?—pregunto el de gorra tratando de quitarse(aunque no quisiera)a Krystal de encima, la cual no dejaba de golpearlo con hielo en sus puños—¡¿QUE ME PASA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATRVES A BURLARTE DE MI DE ESA MANERA?!—grito la chica sin darle oportunidad de hablar, o defenderse de los golpes—perdóname por esto Krystal—dijo Yuki lanzándole una gran llamarada para que dejara de golpear a Terry, y dio en el objetivo, la azulina se torció antes de levantarse y ser detenida por su hermano—¿de qué hablas hermana? Terry no se está burlando de ti, ni de cualquier otra persona—en ese momento a la chica se le hicieron los ojos chiquititos y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo. —entonces… ¿porque dijiste eso? ¿Cuál es tu intención al decirlo?—cuestiono con algo de pena Krystal—no tengo intención alguna de molestarte con eso. Lo dije porque estos (señalando a Yuki, Kyle y Leona) me obligaron a decir la verdad de lo que siento por ti—dijo Terry acariciando la mejilla de Krystal—no jugaría con eso Krystal. La verdad… es que me gustas—Krystal se sorprendió y se sonrojo al escuchar eso—TCH, te golpee tan fuerte que ya estás diciendo babosadas—dijo la chica tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos—no digas eso Krystal…estabas a punto de decirme lo mismo hace dos semanas, cuando me quede cuidándote, y el inútil de Kyle entro a tu cuarto antes de que lo dijeras—hablo Terry, dejando aún más sorprendidos a los demás—argh. Me molesta que tengas razón…es verdad…me gustas…Terry—confeso la azulina cerrando los ojos, eso fue demasiado para los demás, incluido Terry, se cayeron de la sorpresa. —c-creo que a-ha sido suficiente por hoy, vamos a descansar—dijo Yuki recuperándose de la impresión—tienes razón Yuki, demasiadas confesiones y ejercicios por hoy—dijo Leona dándose una cachetada a sí misma para reaccionar—si vámonos, rayos. Voy a tener pesadillas por un rato con esas confesiones—dijo Kyle jalando de la chamarra a Krystal, quien se despidió de Terry con una sonrisa, él se la respondió—Terry ya vámonos, luego visitas a tu novia—dijo molesta Yuki también jalando a su hermano de la sudadera—lo que tengo que aguantar—pensó Leona viendo a las dos parejas de hermanos yéndose.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAHHHH! NECESITABA DESAHOGARME HASTA A MI SE ME CURSI ESCRIBIR ESO. PERO TENÍA QUE HACERLO PARA INFORMAR SOBRE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TERRY Y KRYSTAL.**_

 _ **Y SI, TERRY PUEDE AGUANTAR MUCHO MÁS PODER, OBTENDRA LOS DEMAS QUE DEBE TENER… EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE Y MAS ADELANTE EL SANGUINARIO Y PELIGROSO TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES… THE KING OF FIGHTERS.**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capitulo 6: poder sobrehumano.

Terry y Yuki regresaron a su casa y ella no quitaba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro—¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunto el chico a su hermana—quien te viera Terry… todo un galán JAJAJAJAJA…—ella siguió carcajeándose por lo que había sucedido un rato antes (final del capítulo anterior) entraron a la casa, con Yuki todavía riéndose y Terry enojado a mas no poder—veo que paso algo raro mientras estaban fuera hijos—pregunto Kyo al ver los rostros de Yuki y Terry—nada. Nada raro—respondió el chico con un tono de voz agresivo—no seas mentiroso Terry—dijo divertida Yuki, su hermano le hizo gestos dando a entender que no dijera lo que había pasado—niños hablen que da miedo su silencio—dijo Kyo haciendo que volvieran a la realidad—Yuki tiene razón… mira—menciono el chico mostrando los cuatro fuegos, Yuki hizo lo mismo—mira, el entrenamiento está funcionando—dijo la castaña a su papa—WOW nunca había visto algo igual. Cuatro fuegos en una sola persona WOW—Kyo se quedó pasmado viendo eso, pero no era nada comparado con lo que escucho después—ah sí y… ¡TERRY ES NOVIO DE KRYSTAL!—confeso Yuki ignorando las amenazas de su hermano— ¿¡QUEEEEE!?— Grito el padre de la impresión— ¡YUKI!... no es cierto, Krystal no es mi novia—justifico Terry—entonces explícale a papa eso de que se querían y que no sé qué y todo eso—dijo ella con la intensión de fastidiar a su hermano. El chico suspiro y dijo todo sobre él y Krystal (ya que su hermana casi casi lo obligo a decirlo) Kyo se quedó mudo, demasiada información de golpe—…pero como dije antes, Krystal no es mi novia…todavía no—termino de explicar Terry con cierto tono insinuador—… eeehm… sobre ese tema no puedo decirte nada Terry. pero volviendo a los múltiples poderes… tengan mucho cuidado, algunos son demasiado peligrosos, por ejemplo: el fuego de Saiki, los rayos de Igniz, la energía roja de Rugal, y los poderes de los cuatro reyes celestiales, en especial esos últimos— aclaro Kyo —pero fuera de esos poderes ¿puedo tener cualquiera?—pregunto el chico medio ilusionado (pero no por ese asunto, si no por el otro, el de Krystal y lo que se habían dicho) Kyo asintió—si hijo, cualquiera, siempre y cuando el portador te dé permiso—Terry asintió y se fueron a dormir, Para Terry fue un día muuuuy pesado.

Al día siguiente…

— ¿Lista para la cacería de poderes hermanita?—pregunto Terry mientras se preparaba para la escuela (no habían ido desde el accidente de Krystal, usando como excusa que los demás también estaban heridos para poder entrenar) Yuki se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana—hay que flojera Terry. Además, yo ya no puedo tener más poder, estoy en mi limite, si consumo más voy a reventar—se quejó ella levantándose atontadamente de su cama. Y como siempre se pusieron el uniforme, bajaron a desayunar y se subieron al autobús fingiendo que estaban lastimados—Terry, Yuki. ¿ya están bien?—pregunto una chica X que iba en el autobús —sí, gracias por preocuparte ¿verdad Terry?...Terry…¿Dónde estás?—Krystal al ver que ellos entraron, literalmente quito de una patada a su hermano del asiento de al lado, con intensión de que Terry se sentara junto a ella—siéntate aquí…si quieres…no me importa—dijo ella tratando de ocultar sus intenciones—o…key, si eso quieres preciosa—y el chico se sentó junto a su enamorada—¿Terry donde…? Ah, ya entiendo, ahora me cambias por tu noviecita—dijo medio celosa Yuki al verlo sentado junto a Krystal. Lo que dijo Yuki lo escucho todo el autobús, siendo motivo de burla por parte de todos los que iban ahí. Krystal obviamente no iba a dejar que se burlaran de ella, y quiso darle una golpiza a todos y cada uno de los que se burlaran—tranquila Krystal debes acostumbrarte…si quieres que funcione—le dijo Terry, para su suerte basto para calmarla— ¿Qué funcione qué? ¿A qué te refieres Terry?—pregunto la azulina, el chico solo se rio nervioso—me…refiero a… lo nuestro Krystal—dijo casi en susurro para que su hermana o Kyle no lo oyeran. Krystal se quedó como si hubiera escuchado el secreto más grande de la humanidad (ósea súper mega pasmada) ella lo miro con pena y ternura— ¿me…me…me estas preguntando lo que creo?—Terry asintió— ¿y qué dices? ¿Que…quieres ser mi novia?—dijo el cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza. Ella se remontó en su actitud fría y no respondió, Terry se asustó al verla así—tal vez fui muy precipitado—pensó el mientras la miraba, hasta que recibió un zape desde atrás por parte de su hermana—hey Romeo versión South Town, ya llegamos—dijo Yuki mientras bajaba del autobús junto con Leona y Kyle, este último le hiso señas con los dedos a Terry dándole a entender que lo estaría vigilando—bueno… tenemos que bajar—recordó el muchacho levantándose del asiento del autobús—espera…no te vayas todavía—Terry se detuvo en seco al escucharla—lo…que… preguntaste hace rato…¿es en serio?—cuestionó ella con toda la pena que le cabía en el cuerpo—cada palabra, como te dije ayer. No jugaría con algo tan delicado—dijo el moreno algo nervioso—la… la respuesta… es… s-sí. Si quiero ser tu-tu…novia—el chico sintió una alegría enorme— ¿en serio Krystal?—ella asintió—no te arrepentirás, te lo juro—ambos salieron del autobús abrazados uno del otro y se fueron así todo el pasillo, pero ella lo soltó antes de entrar al salón y le dijo—por ahora no lo digamos seria más prudente ¿no crees?—Terry asintió pues entendía porque lo hacía—está bien preciosa, luego lo contamos— y dicho eso entraron a clase.

Terminando el día de clases…

Los cinco chicos estaban caminando por la calle—hey ¿Quién quiere ir a la cacería de poderes?—pregunto Terry contento—nooo, no no no yo no voy Terry, como te has dado cuenta siempre pasa algo cuando vamos caminando hacia algún lado contigo, o con Yuki—dijo Leona casi asustada—Leona tiene razón mejor me largo, Yuki… cuídala no sea que tu hermano le haga algo a Krystal—hablo Kyle medio molesto señalando a su hermana—yo si voy. ¿Y tú cuñis?—bromeo Yuki mirando a Krystal, ella la miro molesta—sí, siento que será interesante—respondió, lo que puso nervioso a Terry—OK vamos a ver ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?—pregunto el chico mostrando un mapa con las casas de los peleadores señaladas, ellas votaron por la que estaba más cerca—bien, vamos a la casa de Benimaru Nikaido. Espero que si este en casa—y emprendieron camino hacia allá—oye Krystal, cuéntanos, ¿Por qué siempre traes tus guantes amarillos?—pregunto Terry señalando las manos de ella—fácil, son para poder usar mis poderes de hielo y fuego. Sino los usara me congelaría o quedaría frita, dependiendo que use—Yuki y Terry asintieron—ya veo…supongo que el guante rojo de Kyle hace lo mismo pero ¿Por qué solo lo tiene en la mano derecha?— pregunto Yuki—si, tiene la misma función pero solo puede usar sus poderes en esa mano, en la izquierda no sale nada de nada. No sé por qué le pasa eso—respondió la azulina—ya llegamos, espérenme aquí chicas voy a ver si me da algo de su poder—Terry entro a la casa. Las chicas lo esperaron afuera, bien alertas por si acaso recibían un ataque…otra vez—oye Krystal ¿porque tardaste tanto en el autobús con mi hermano? si se puede saber— interrogo la castaña a su amiga—sí, puedes saber Yuki. Lo-lo que paso fue que… Terry me pidió que fuera su novia—contesto Krystal con vergüenza— ¿en seriooo? ¿Y que le dijiste?—pregunto sin creerlo Yuki—l-le di-dije que ¡SI!—grito con emoción la azulina—hay que bueno Krystal, creo que te mereces un chance de amar, igual que el—dijo emocionada Yuki—si, decidí darle una oportunidad a tu hermano, no creo que sea tan mala idea—y en ese momento Terry salió de la casa— ¡miren chicas! Lo conseguí—dijo alegre el chico mostrando un rayo recorriendo su brazo— ¿quién quiere algo de esto?—las dos chicas levantaron la mano como diciendo "yo". Terry les hiso caso y les paso una pequeñísima parte del poder, más que nada para ser cauteloso—hay, siento una corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi cuerpo—dijo Krystal temblando—yo también cuando te veo—dijo Terry sonando como tonto—no seas baboso. Me refiero al poder del rayo—respondió Krystal dándole un zape—ya, parejita loca, vámonos a la siguiente casa—dijo Yuki molesta, ambos la miraron con aura asesina. Y se fueron al siguiente destino… el dojo Kyokugen.

En el dojo…

—¿así que quieres los secretos del Kyokugen ryu eh?—pregunto amenazante Ryo—si señor Sakazaki, quiero aprender para ayudar en el torneo—dijo Terry tragando saliva, ya que sabía que los puños de Ryo eran devastadores y rápidos—OK, si me derrotas…te enseñare trucos bastante interesantes, a ti, a tu hermana y a tu novia—Terry se puso nervioso al escuchar eso—estemm…ella no es mi nov…(se acordó de lo que paso en el autobús de la escuela y se calló) bueno, está bien peleemos—Terry se puso en guardia, Ryo también, hicieron el saludo clásico y comenzaron la batalla. Yuki y Kristal solo observaban el encuentro. Estaba muy reñido, las chicas se abrazaban de los nervios, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso se separaron empujándose—guárdate los abrazos para mi hermano, Krystal—dijo la castaña— ¿yo que? Tú me abrazaste a mí—respondió su "cuñada"—eres fuerte niño, serias buen estudiante—declaro Ryo limpiándose la sangre—gracias… pero no gracias—contesto Terry prendiendo sus flamas multicolor, después no se supo más (creo que Terry lanzo un ataque tan fuerte que dejo a los cuatro inconscientes, incluyéndolo) —auch, ¿qué paso aquí?—pregunto el karateka levantándose del piso—tampoco sabemos—dijeron las chicas al unísono—a mí ni me vean. Tampoco sé que paso—dijo Terry apoyado en la pared—bueno como no sabemos que paso… declaro un empate… pero si les enseñare técnicas poderosas y hermosas—hablo Ryo—gracias señor Sakazaki, será un honor—dijo el chico haciendo un agradecimiento estilo japonés—bueno empecemos…—Ryo les enseño como controlar la energía para poder hacer ataques como el ZARETSU-KEN o la HIEN-SHIPUU-KYAKU y también el ataque más poderoso, el HAOU-SHOKOU-KEN. Terminada la lección de karate, Terry, Krystal y Yuki fueron al siguiente destino… la casa Bogard.

En la casa Bogard…

—hey, come on come on, entren niños—ofreció Bogard—gracias señor Bogard—los chicos entraron y le dijeron el motivo de la visita—¿así que quieren aprender Hakiokuseiken?—pregunto Bogard con sorpresa—sí, y también el estilo Shiranui y todo lo que ustedes manejen—contesto Yuki—miren chicos estos estilos no son fáciles de aprender… se la van a tener que partir—aclaro Andy(estaba en casa de su hermano en lo que comenzaba el torneo)—mi Andy tiene razón, el estilo Shiranui no se aprende fácilmente—agrego Mai—ya lo sabemos, pero solo queremos aprender lo suficiente para el torneo—explico Terry—bien les enseñaremos algunas cosas, solo porque son lo suficiente buenos como para estar en el KOF—termino diciendo Bogard. Y con eso los hermanos Bogard les enseñaron algunas técnicas, como ejemplo: el ZANEIKEN, el BURNING KNUKCLE, la KUUHADAN, la CRACK SHOOT, y sus especiales, el POWER GEISER y la CHOUREPPADAN. Terminado eso fueron a otra casa.

La casa Asamiya. Pero nadie estaba, por lo tanto se fueron caminando con destino a sus casas después de tanto esfuerzo—¿Cómo te la pasaste Krystal?—pregunto Terry—(suspiro) no estuvo mal, aunque estoy algo cansada—contesto ella sobándose el brazo—¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?—pregunto Yuki—si ustedes quieren… me da igual si van o no— los tres tomaron camino hacia haya, mientras caminaban Yuki alcanzo a notar que los otros dos iban abrazados, y decidió molestarlos(aunque ya sabía que eran pareja)—aaaah, pero que pareja tan linda—ellos no hicieron caso, pues sabían que quería fastidiarlos—no funcionara hermanita, así que ni te canses—dijo Terry volteando a ver a Yuki, pero sin soltar a Krystal, la cual solo lo acerco más a ella—SIP, si lo somos ¿algún problema Yukiiii?—la castaña negó con la cabeza—no, ninguno al menos de mi parte, de Kyle o los padres de Krystal, quien sabe—dijo Yuki levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, Krystal y Terry se voltearon a ver al escuchar eso—creo que Yuki tiene razón Krystal… pero no me asusta—dijo Terry dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su ahora novia—si yo también lo creo… pero si Kyle se molesta, lo voy a dejar peor que como quede yo peleando contra Igniz—hablo Krystal cerrando su puño.

Al día siguiente…

Terry y Yuki se levantaron temprano muy emocionados, y como no si ese día era la inauguración del KOF—por fin Yuki hoy es la inauguración del torneo—dijo Terry emocionado—te apoyo en esta hermanito ¡POR FIN! ¡YAJUUU!—grito Yuki dando brincos como niñita—hay que dar lo mejor, mínimo tenemos que pasar a la segunda ronda—ellos salieron rápido hacia la casa de Kyle y Kristal, pero ellos ya estaban afuera de la casa Kusanagi(ya que Krystal se llevó arrastrando a su hermano hasta allá)—¿listo para el torneo Terry?—preguntó Krystal agarrando de la mano a su novio, Kyle miro eso y le pregunto susurrándole a Yuki—este…Yuki…¿eso significa lo que creo?—señalo las manos entrelazadas de Krystal y Terry—si ya son pareja… ¿molesto Kyle?—respondió la castaña también susurrando, el de guante rojo prendió una ligera llama en el mismo—como le dije a él en la puerta del tiempo, espero que no la lastime… o le prenderé fuego completamente—dijo Kyle (con la misma sonrisa maligna de la primera vez que dijo eso)Yuki se rio y emprendieron camino hacia la Howard Arena donde sería el evento.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**_

 _ **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INICIO DEL TORNEO KOF.**_

 _ **EL PRIMER CAPITULO HABIA DICHO QUE TERRY Y YO NO ERAMOS EL MISMO… PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE SI LO SOMOS…...PERO NO SOLO YO, LOS DEMAS PROTAGONISTAS TAMBIEN TIENEN**_ _ **PERSONALIDADES**_ _ **PARECIDAS A LAS DE MIS AMIGOS.**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI: ES COMO YO PERO YO NO TENGO NOVIA, EL SI, YO NO VOY A LA ESCUELA, EL SI. TAMBIEN ES LA COMBINACION DE MIS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS (TERRY BOGARD Y KYO KUSANAGI) DE AHÍ LA IDEA QUE FUERA HIJO DE KYO.**_

 _ **YUKI KUSANAGI: ES COMO UNA PRIMA QUE TENGO Y QUE CONSIDERO MI HERMANA Y ES FAN DE KYO, DE AHÍ QUE FUERA HIJA DEL MISMO Y HERMANA ADOPTIVA DE TERRY. DE LA PERSONALIDAD SON IDENTICAS: BURLONAS, CELOSAS Y MUY PERO MUY FASTIDIOSAS.**_

 _ **KRYSTAL DASH: ES UNA AMIGA LA CUAL QUIERO MUCHO, DE AHÍ LA IDEA QUE FUERA NOVIA DE TERRY (EN LA VIDA REAL NO LO SOMOS) Y SE PARECE UN POCO A KULA, POR ESO QUE FUERA SU HIJA, PERO ES MUY FRIA E INDIFERENTE CON GENTE QUE NO CONOCE, POR ESO KRYSTAL TIENE ESA PERSONALIDAD.**_

 _ **KYLE DASH: ES UN AMIGO IGUAL AL PERSONAJE. SOBRE PROTECTOR CON SU NOVIA (PERO COMO EN EL FIC NO TIENE NOVIA, LO HICE SOBREPROTECTOR CON SU HERMANA) EL USA MUCHO A K' CUANDO JUEGA KOF, POR ESO LO VOLVI SU HIJO, AUTOMATICAMENTE HACIENDOSE HERMANO DE KRYSTAL.**_

 _ **LEONA YAGAMI: ES IGUAL A OTRA PRIMA QUE TENGO, DE LO UNICO QUE SE PARECEN ES LA PERSONALIDAD: SON MUY INFANTILES, BERRINCHUDAS CON LO QUE NO LES PAREC, Y A ELLA PARECE QUE LE DA EL DISTURBIO DE LA SANGRE CUANDO SE ENOJA, POR ESO ES HIJA DE LEONA Y YAGAMI.**_

 _ **AHORA ENTIENDEN EL PORQUE DE LOS PERSONAJES.**_ _ **PERO NO LO HICE A PROPOSITO**_ _ **HASTA AHORITA ME DOY CUENTA DE LAS SIMILITUDES. ASI QUE SI VEN UN FIC EN MI CUENTA QUE DIGA: EN COLABORACION CON YUKI, KYLE, KRYSTAL O LEONA SERA PORQUE ESA PERSONA ME AYUDO A ESCRIBIRLO.**_

 _ **CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA CASUALIDAD.**_

 _ **SIN MAS ME DEJO DE TONTERIAS Y ME DESPIDO**_

 _ **TERRRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capitulo 7: la inauguración del torneo KOF

—Bienvenidos a la inauguración del gran torneo The King Of Fighters—saluda el anunciador de la televisión—han pasado 20 años desde el último torneo. Pero hoy estamos aquí para dar inicio a un nuevo torneo. Por cierto soy yo Joe Higashi… tal vez se pregunten que rayos hago narrando el evento, fácil, es porque el bastardo de Terry Bogard no me invito a su equipo—Joe hace berrinche como niño chiquito por un rato, hasta que lo calmaron (por la mala) —bueno, a lo que sigue, vamos a presentar a los ocho equipos participantes…para eso voy con mi co-conductor… Benimaru Nikaido—Joe camina hasta donde esta Benimaru y hacen un complejo y estúpido saludo—que tal Joe, un gusto estar aquí en un nuevo torneo, sin más que empiece la inauguración— empieza una ceremonia de apertura estilo mundial de futbol o de juegos olímpicos, la cual dura como 2 horas. Y mientras ocurre salen en la pantalla del estadio algunos rostros famosos que están entre los espectadores, por ejemplo: Máxima, Kim Kaph wang, Shen Woo, Ryo Sakazaki abrazado de King, Clark Still, Malin, Kasumi Todoh y muchos más. Cuando termino la ceremonia, salieron los equipos, siendo presentados por Joe y Benimaru—bien, ahora sí, que pasen los equipos. Aquí tenemos al primero, el Fatal Fury Legends Team, ellos son: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Blue-Mary y Mai Shiranui—anuncio Joe—aquí está el Wolves Cubs Team, y sus integrantes: Rock Howard, Kim Dong Whang, Kim Yae Hoon y Bonne Jenet—aviso Benimaru—viene a la pista el Fire Heroes Team, pasan a la arena: Kyo Kusanagi, Iory Yagami, K' Dash y Ash Crimson—salieron ellos provocando la ovación del público— ahí viene un equipo debutante, los integrantes son: Terry Kusanagi, Yuki Kusanagi, Kyle Dash y Krystal Dash. Ellos se hacen llamar… el New Generation Team—salen ellos cuatro, lo que llamo la atención de los demás equipos, el público y los medios de comunicación, fue que Terry y Krystal iban de la mano—que parejita tan linda… ¿no es cierto Joe?—preguntó Benimaru al verlos—estas en lo correcto, pero déjalos vivir su romance y presenta al siguiente equipo—Nikaido asintió y presento al siguiente—bien aquí vienen las chicas del Anti Orochi Team. Ellas son: Chizuru Kagura, Leona Heidern, Leona Yagami y Whip—ellas pasan y se ponen junto a los Fire Heroes—aquí vienen el Optimism Team, ellos son: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Shingo Yabuki y Yuri Sakazaki—ellos pasan saludando y (como su nombre de equipo lo dice) con todo el optimismo posible—el penúltimo equipo viene entrando el International Team, ellos son: Elisabeth Branctorche, DuoLon, Robert García y Ralf Jones—ellos pasan serios excepto Robert que iba saludando como tarado—y el ultimo equipo en salir es el Revenge Team, ellos son: Billy Kane, Saiki, la novata: Sarah Nanakase y….—toda la Howard Arena se quedó muda al ver la última integrante del Revenge Team. Sus ojos rojos que normalmente son carmesí, ahora parecían color sangre, completamente ida, se notaba que no era ella, como si estuviera bajo control mental, deseosa de causar dolor. Nada comparada con la amorosa madre que solía ser. Máxima, Whip, Diana, Foxy, K', Kyle y Krystal la miraron con tristeza—ma…mamá. Igniz bastardo, cuando lo vea le romperé el cuello, le arrancare los brazos y las piernas y terminare incendiándolo—dijo furiosa Krystal con fuego en sus manos. K' hiso lo mismo—Crimson, no me importa cuánto quieras asesinar a Saiki pero…Kula es mía, no quiero que tu o cualquiera de ellos (señalando a Kyo y a Iory) le hagan daño ¿entendido?—su equipo asintió, entendían su rabia—estoy seguro que Botan la tiene bajo sus hilos—declaro Ash.

Terry y su equipo miraron a Sarah—como se le ocurre a Saiki desperdiciar un integrante y poner a esa tarada sin poderes—se burló Yuki mirando a la chica( _ **N/A ES LA MISMA SARAH QUE LA DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, A LA QUE YUKI LE DIO LA MADRINA DE SU VIDA**_ )Terry miro detenidamente la cara de Sarah(la cual estaba en la pantalla con el letrero "novata, ténganle piedad")—no tan rápido Yuki… mira sus ojos, ¿sus colores no se parecen a los de…?—Krystal lo interrumpió—esa maldita. Tiene mis poderes no hay duda… pero ¿cómo carajos los consiguió?— Kyo e Iory también la vieron y se quedaron pensando—Nanakase… ya eh escuchado ese apellido antes, pero… ¿Dónde?—terminada la presentación de equipos empezó la ovación del público (los que no sabían de Kula, Ash, Saiki y Sarah) y en ese momento paso algo ridículo y estúpido, lo que puso a todos (incluyéndome, ya que había asistido al evento) a pensar—¿fuegos artificiales a medio día?¿a qué idiota se le ocurre?— después de esa estupidez por parte de los productores del evento, se le asignó una habitación a cada equipo dentro de la villa KOF(algo como la villa olímpica pero con otro nombre)

Al día siguiente…

La competencia comenzaba con el encuentro: FATAL FURY LEGENDS VS FIRE HEROES. Todos esperaban ese encuentro, querían ver si los Bogard le ganarían a Kyo y su equipo o terminarían perdiendo. El primer round fue: ASH CRIMSON VS MAI SHIRANUI empezaron con sus típicas entradas, la pelea fue un tanto aburrida, solo se veían abanicos rebotando contra fuego verde, eso duró la mitad del round hasta que Mai se hartó y ejecuto su CHOUHISSATUSHINOBIBACHI (que nombre tan largo) lo que dejo a Ash algo herido pero no vencido, el respondió con un THERMIDOR pero Mai lo esquivo y de una patada derroto al francés dejándolo K.O. segundo round: MAI SHIRANUI VS IORY YAGAMI el round no duro más de 10 segundos, ya que al pelirrojo solo le bastó un SHIKI YA OTOME para ganar. Tercer round: ANDY BOGARD VS IORY YAGAMI fue un combate interesante, Andy rechazaba las llamaradas o los rasguños de Yagami, se atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, casi no usaban sus poderes, tanto fue lo parejo que se acabó el tiempo y se declaró empate. Todo quedaba en manos de los capitanes. Cuarto round: TERRY BOGARD VS KYO KUSANAGI el round más interesante, Kyo y Terry se burlaban uno del otro con sus típicos humores, provocando más la emoción del público Terry atacaba con el BURNING KNUCKLE y la CRACK SHOOT combinados, Kyo por su parte atacaba con R.E.D KICK. Y YAMIBARAI, también estuvo a punto de acabar empate, pero Kyo acabo a Terry con su ya famosa OROCHINAGI. Dando como resultado la victoria del FIRE HEROES TEAM.

5 minutos después…

Andy se llevó cargando a Mai y Mary se llevó arrastrando a Terry—uuuf cuánto pesa ente canijo—dijo Mary entre pujidos por arrastrar al rubio—ya tenías que haberte acostumbrado ¿no crees Mary? Digo llevan años juntos—dijo Andy ayudándole a jalarlo. Se fueron del lugar ante la vista de todos—fiu, por un momento pensé que perderíamos—dijo Kyo dirigiéndose a su equipo—hmp, porque yo no entre Kusanagi, si lo hubiera hecho, todo hubiera acabado en 5 minutos—reclamo K'—mejor cállate Dash, o voy a golpearte—gruño Iory con una flama en su mano—inténtalo Yagami… ya te gane una vez—hablo K' poniéndose en guardia, estaban a punto de pelearse. Por suerte Ash despertó justo a tiempo para detenerlos— ¡TRANQUILOS! Los cuatro tenemos que estar bien para saber qué pasa, recuérdenlo—eso basto para calmar a las bestias.

Mientras tanto…

Terry, Yuki, Krystal y Kyle festejaban la victoria de sus padres en la habitación que les dieron—vaya, que pelea tan interesante espero que lo hagamos tan bien como ellos—dijo Yuki emocionada—tranquila hermana, estoy seguro que así será—dijo Terry acariciándole el pelo—esto está muy raro…primero, Igniz secuestra a mi mamá y me roba mis poderes. Y ahora, ahora aparecen mamá con el cerebro lavado y la bastarda de Sarah con mis poderes. ¿Cuál es la intención de Igniz y Saiki al hacer eso?—cuestionó Krystal al recordar los sucesos de la inauguración—si está muy raro… pero confiemos en que vamos a ganar y descubriremos la verdad de todo esto—mencionó Terry. En ese momento escucharon un enorme alboroto afuera del cuarto, como gritos de chicas locas y pasos por todos lados— ¿Qué rayos pasa allá afuera?—gruño Kyle tapándose los oídos—quien sabe… voy a ver, espérenme aquí—dijo Terry abriendo la puerta, pero Krystal lo detuvo—yo voy contigo. Puede ser peligroso… y tú estas muy idiota como para reaccionar bien—los demás solo sonrieron por el comentario, y así la pareja salió a investigar.

—pero qué diablos ¿Tanto alboroto por eso?—se preguntó Krystal al ver el motivo del ruido: montones de chicas persiguiendo a Rock Howard y a los hermanos Kim, los cuales corrían como locos para esquivarlas—TCH, ni que estuvieran tan carita—bufó Krystal caminando hacia su cuarto—ah, por cierto Krystal quería preguntarte… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?—pregunto el chico, la azulina se quedó sin responder por un rato—…eh… bueno…este… si ganamos la pelea… puede que lo piense…no es cierto, si ganamos saldré contigo a quien sabe dónde—Terry la abrazo y se fueron a la habitación.

2 horas después…

El sorteo previo decidió que el siguiente encuentro seria: NEW GENERATION VS OPTIMISM el primer round: KYLE DASH VS SIE KENSOU Kyle se tranquilizó al ver a su oponente—pérdida de tiempo—pensó el de guante rojo. La pelea comenzó, y como era de esperarse, Kyle gano a los 30 segundos de combate, simplemente uso un ICE CHAIN DRIVE y un FREZZE DRIVE (los movimientos especiales de K' pero con hielo en vez de fuego) segundo round: KYLE DASH VS YURI SAKAZAKI el chico se confió pues había estudiado el Kyokugen y sabia cómo reaccionar, pero se confió tanto que perdió el encuentro gracias a una HIENHOUOUKYAKU que lo dejo en K.O. técnico. Tercer round: TERRY KUSANAGI VS YURI SAKAZAKI Terry estudio la postura de Yuri, sabía que su estilo Kyokugen era muy diferente al de Ryo y Robert. Yuri ataco con sus típicos movimientos, los cuales no acertaban mucho, pero si lo hacían lastimaban bastante a Terry, pero él no perdió oportunidad de regresarle el Kyokugen y la venció con un HAOUSHOUKOUKEN. Cuarto round: TERRY KUSANAGI VS SHINGO YABUKI le round más interesante del encuentro, Terry atacaba sin usar sus podres, pues quería que Shingo le diera pelea y entretuviera al público, la pelea estuvo a punto de quedar en empate, pero Terry gano con una R.E.D. SHOOT (un combo de R.E.D. KICK de Kyo y la CRACK SHOOT de Terry Bogard) teniendo como resultado: la victoria del NEW GENERATION TEAM. Dando por terminada la competencia ese día.

Durante la noche hubo un concierto donde Athena estuvo cantando por un rato, junto a otros artistas. En el cual todos los equipos estaban presentes, incluso los eliminados, pero cinco individuos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos… y otros cinco también—hey Terry ¿A dónde vamos mañana?—pregunto Krystal con cara de aburrida (ya que no le gustan los conciertos, los bailes y cosas así)—pues… para serte sincero… no tengo idea Krystal… esperaba que tú me lo dijeras—contesto Terry también aburrido—neh… que más da, ya veremos que hacer—dijo ella abrazándolo, pero se separó al escuchar la voz de su hermano—oigan ustedes dos, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿recuerdan?—dijo Kyle por detrás de ellos—oh si, ¿Qué hacemos primero?—preguntó Terry mirando para todos lados—estaba pensando… que primero deberíamos averiguar por qué esta Sarah en el torneo—contesto el azulino—bien, vamos por Leona y Yuki— mencionó Krystal llevándose a los otros dos. Después de un rato buscándolas, los cinco estaban investigando en los archivos del torneo—rayos, aquí no hay algo fuera de lugar… parece ser que todo está limpio—hablo Terry mientras buscaba en el papeleo—no, acá tampoco… un momento… chicos miren esto—avisó Yuki mostrando una imagen algo vieja—parece ser Sarah cuando era niña ¿Qué carajos hace esa foto ahí?—se preguntó Leona al ver la foto entre pergaminos viejos. Los cinco se pusieron a husmear en esa parte, cuando un escucharon al guardia en turno regresando hacia donde estaban, al escuchar eso se fueron corriendo de regreso a su habitación.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**_

 _ **AHORA SI SE ARMO LA GORDA, SUPONGO QUE SABEN QUE HACE SARAH EN EL KOF, Y PORQUE ESTA ALIADA CON IGNIZ Y SAIKI, LA VERDAD EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

 _ **ADEMAS, LA PRIMERA CITA DE TERRY Y KRYSTAL Y OTRAS DOS PELEAS DEL KOF.**_

 _ **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capítulo 8: la primera cita.

 **HEY HEY HEY, AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. CAMBIE EL MODO DE ESCRITURA DEBIDO A LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DECIAN QUE NO SE ENTENDIA BIEN. COMO DIJE, ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA Y POR LO MISMO NO SABIA (Y SIGO SIN SABER) COMO SE DEBE ESCRIBIR, ESPERO SE ENTIENDA MAS ASI (POR CIERTO VikaDan SI LEES ESTO SABRAS QUE ME REFIERO A TI** **) COMO SEA… HERE WE GO.**

Kyo, Iory y Chizuru trataban de recordar donde habían escuchado el apellido Nanakase.

—maldición, no recuerdo donde carajos eh escuchado ese apellido—gruñó Iory golpeando la pared.

—yo tampoco recuerdo donde… un momento… Nanakase, ya recuerdo, es el apellido de Yashiro el rey celestial de la tierra—dijo Chizuru por fin recordando.

—Tienes razón Chizuru… oh oh, espero que esa niña no tenga que ver con Orochi… eso sería malo—concordó Kyo algo preocupado.

—lo que no entiendo es… ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chiquilla con ese gusano?... mejor voy con mi hija a ver que sabe—dijo Iory saliendo del cuarto donde estaban.

—creo que sería mejor que hagamos lo mismo que Yagami. Voy con Yuki y Terry… ¿vienes Chizuru?—ella asintió y también se fueron, con destino a la habitación del New Generation Team.

Terry, Yuki, Krystal y Kyle llegaron a su habitación después de que estuvieran espiando en los archivos del torneo.

—Eso estuvo cerca… ¿verdad chicos?—dijo Terry retrancado en la puerta.

—sí, estuvo cerca. Lo único malo es que no conseguimos algo que nos dijera que pasa—dijo Kyle tirándose al piso.

—eso no es del todo cierto hermano… miren, tengo la foto—Krystal mostro la foto y se la dio a Yuki.

—Sí, la tenemos… pero ¿de qué nos sirve?—pregunto la castaña, todos pensaron como podrían aprovechar la evidencia. En ese momento Chizuru y Kyo tocaron la puerta, Terry abrió.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo malo?—pregunto al verlos.

—nada Terry, solo veníamos a preguntarles ¿Qué saben sobre Sarah?—pregunto Kyo, a lo que Yuki respondió.

—La verdad es que no sabemos más que su nombre y que va a la misma escuela que nosotros—Yuki miró el objeto que tenía en la mano—ah pero conseguimos esta foto—ella la mostro.

Kyo y Chizuru vieron la foto y en ese momento se aclararon sus dudas—hay no… chicos, ¿dónde encontraron esta foto?—

—en los archivos del torneo, junto a otras cosas raras. ¿Pasa algo malo?—dijo Kyle algo exaltado debido a la expresión que pusieron los adultos.

—si algo malo… algo MUY MALO—contestó Chizuru muy asustada—miren estos tipos de la foto, los que supongo que son los padres de Sarah, son… Yashiro Nanakase y Shermie. Dos de los cuatro reyes celestiales—

Los chicos no sabían de qué hablaban. Por lo que Chizuru y Kyo les explicaron el porqué de su preocupación (la historia de Orochi y todo eso).

—Entonces… ¿creen que Sarah tiene que ver con eso?—preguntó Terry algo confundido.

—eso… me temo hijo… ustedes cuatro… cinco con Leona, tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz—contestó Kyo todavía impresionado.

—Bueno, eso lo discutimos mañana… ya me quiero dormir—dijo Krystal tirada en su cama.

Kyo y Chizuru se fueron para dejar que los chicos descansaran, pero Terry no pudo dormir por dos cosas: 1_ estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando. 2_ también estaba emocionado porque al otro día tendría una cita con Krystal.

Al día siguiente…

Terry fue el primero en despertar… a las 6 de la mañana. Se levantó temprano para tener tiempo de entrenar, salir a explorar (para ver a donde llevaría a Krystal) y poder arreglarse para estar listo a la hora que quedaron. A las 10 a.m.

—Hola Krystal ¿estas lista?—saludó Terry a su novia.

—Ah hola Terry, si ya estoy lista ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó la azulina agarrando de la mano a Terry.

—Pues… como te dije anoche, no tengo idea ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?—contestó el chico mientras caminaban por el pasillo del edificio.

—… la verdad… yo tampoco tengo idea de a dónde ir… supongo que lo mejor sería que nos pusiéramos a explorar la villa KOF y sus cercanías—dijo Krystal mirando para todos lados.

Terry y Krystal estuvieron dando vueltas por varias horas, ya que ellos no tenían pelea ese día.

—oye Terry… ¿y si vamos a ver la pelea? Seguramente el equipo que gane peleará contra nosotros en las semifinales—hablo Krystal señalando el estadio donde sería el encuentro.

—tienes razón Krystal. Además uno de los equipos es el REVENGE, tenemos que analizar a Sarah y a tu mamá—dijo el chico.

Y dicho eso fueron a la Howard Arena casi corriendo.

Ya estando allá…

Yuki, Kyle y Leona ya estaban ahí esperando el inicio de la pelea. La cual era: REVENGE VS WOLVES CUBS.

Primer round: BONNE JENET VS BILLY KANE no hubo mucho espectáculo (pero a los hombres del público se les caía la baba… por obvias razones) y como era de esperarse, Billy ganó sin esforzarse.

Segundo round: ROCK HOWARD VS BILLY KANE por motivos personales que los impulsaban, el round fue mucho más entretenido que el anterior, ambos daban batalla a su oponente, pero en un momento de suerte Rock tuvo oportunidad de usar su RAGING STORM y dejó K.O. a Billy.

En ese momento Terry y Krystal llegaron con sus amigos.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos?—preguntó Terry sentándose en medio de Yuki y Krystal.

—De nada interesante, lo único que debes saber es que van empatados—contestó Leona bostezando.

—Huy pero algo me dice que este round va a estar bueno—dijo Kyle señalando la pantalla.

Tercer round: ROCK HOWARD VS SARAH NANAKASE Cómo nadie conocía a la novata, todos apostaban por Rock y que ganaría rápido. Pero lo que no esperaban fue que Sarah tenía los poderes de Krystal, pero no le servían mucho ya que no sabía manejarlos a la perfección. El encuentro estaba parejo, con una ligera ventaja por parte de Rock, la cual no duró mucho y terminó perdiendo gracias a un pedazo de hielo que le pegó en la cabeza.

Cuarto round: KIM YAE HOON VS SARAH NANAKASE Yae Hoon atacaba sin parar, sin darle chance a Sarah de defenderse, cuando se empezó a cansar la pelea se emparejó, ambos usaban sus poderes, cuando de repente Yae Hoon pudo ganar con su HANGETSUZAN.

Quinto round: KIM YAE HOON VS KULA DIAMOND y que se podía esperar. El pobre de Kim perdió a los 15 segundos del round, ya que Kula lo atacó violentamente con su DIAMOND EDGE. Dando como resultado la victoria del REVENGE TEAM.

Terry y su equipo se quedaron perplejos ante la violencia con la que Kula atacaba.

— ¿cómo… es posible? Mi madre ahora es un monstruo—dijo Kyle sin creerlo.

—es verdad pero… tenemos que averiguar que pasa para poder quitarle ese trance, control mental, hipnotismo o la tontería que sea—contestó Krystal tratando de mantenerse calmada.

—la ventaja o desventaja como lo quieran ver. Es que nos toca contra ellos—dijo Terry medio asustado.

—tienes razón Terry… tengo mieo—dijo Yuki (imitando el típico video que muchos conocemos).

—Por ahora no se puede hacer nada hasta ese encuentro—habló Leona tratando de calmar a los demás.

—sí, como tú no vas a pelear contra tu mamá, por eso estas bieeen tranquila—dijo Kyle con intención de "picar" a la pelirroja.

Y un infantil pleito apareció entre Leona y Kyle. Los otros tres solo los veían pelear como tontos, y soltaron las carcajadas, haciendo que Leona y Kyle dejaran de "pelear".

— ¿Ahora de que se ríen?— pregunto Leona todavía agitada.

—Es que…es que… se veían tan tontos… que no… lo pudimos evitar—contestó Krystal entre risas.

—neh, da igual. ¿Qué hacemos chicos? ¿Nos estamos aquí hasta la próxima pelea o nos vamos a la… habitación?—preguntó Kyle adelantándose hacia allá. Krystal miró a su hermano, luego a Terry y dijo.

—Con NOSOTROS no cuenten por hoy… vámonos Terry—y sin más jalo por atrás del cuello al de gorra.

—espérate… ¿Qué haces Krystal? ¿Por qué me jalas así? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Terry casi en susurro.

—ah pero si serás… ¿Qué es lo que estábamos haciendo antes de venir?—contestó la azulina también susurrando.

Terry entendió de inmediato. Se despidió de su hermana y los demás, y se fue con Krystal a disfrutar de su día a solas.

Terry y Krystal llegaron a un parque que estaba cerca, ya que no querían alejarse mucho por si hacía falta que regresaran.

—hay, que bonito es este lugar… me trae una paz que no alcanzo en otro lado—dijo Krystal con los ojos grandes y brillosos (estilo caricatura).

— ¿Ya conocías este lugar?—preguntó el chico al ver cómo se puso ella.

—Sí, amo este lugar, aquí exactamente—contestó ella señalando la banca donde estaba sentada—este lugar, cómo los árboles se mueven, la manera que el viento sopla cómo si te estuviera acariciando. Aquí siempre vengo a consolarme cuando estoy triste, aunque este lugar está lejos de mi casa—dijo Krystal casi llegando a las lágrimas.

—Haaay, que bonitas palabras, no sabíamos que fueras tan poética—dijo Terry y la miró.

—normalmente no, solo lo soy contigo… tu me sacas la poeta que llevo dentro—le contestó ella regresándole la mirada.

—vaya, por fin empiezo a conocerte Krystal… y me gusta hacerlo—el chico se rió nervioso y se sonrojó muy levemente.

Ella sonrió y se miraron a los ojos. Les encantaba hacer eso, sentían que estaban dentro del alma del otro. Ni se dieron cuenta del momento exacto en el que sus rostros empezaron a acercarse (otra vez) estando a punto de besarse, cuando algo los interrumpió (otra vez… Kyle) el celular de Krystal empezó a sonar.

— ¿ahora qué quieres hermano? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me llames?—preguntó la azulina.

—espero no interrumpir algo… otra vez. Solo les quería avisar que la pelea del equipo de Leona esta por empezar… digo, a menos que estén ocupados por allá—contestó Kyle desde el otro lado de la línea.

— (suspiro) O.K. vamos en un rato, allá los vemos. Adiós—Krystal colgó y miró a Terry.

—el inoportuno de mi hermano dice que Leona y su equipo están por pelear… tenemos que ir, o se pondrá a pensar cosas raras—dijo ella levantándose para irse.

—rayos, si nos vuelve a interrumpir lo voy a tostar cómo pan— se dijo Terry para el mismo—O.K. vámonos Krystal… sé que no quieres irte de este lugar, pero como tú dijiste tenemos que ir—Terry tomó de la mano a Krystal y se fueron hacia la pelea.

De regreso a la Howard Arena…

La última pelea de la primera ronda: ANTI OROCHI VS INTERNATIONAL.

Primer round: LEONA YAGAMI VS DUOLON el público se puso loco con ese round. Los dos peleaban salvajemente, estando a punto de quedar K.O. Doble. Pero Leona usando un NEW MOON SLASHER (el ataque de la Leona original, pero con fuego morado incluido) bastó para que la chica ganara.

Segundo round: LEONA YAGAMI VS ROBERT GARCÍA Leona no se quiso quedar atrás, y al igual que con Terry y Kyle, uso el Kyokugen contra su oponente. Leona daba pelea, pero debido a que ya estaba cansada no fue suficiente, perdió contra una GEN-EI KYAKU.

Tercer round: LEONA HEIDERN VS ROBERT GARCÍA como la madre de la chica estaba recién ingresada y con más experiencia, ganó fácilmente, solo encadeno sus ataques de esta forma: GRAND SABER + MOON SLASHER + REBEL SPARK. Con eso ganó.

Cuarto round: LEONA HEIDERN VS ELISABETH BRANCTORCHE todo iba bien para la Heidern, Elisabeth ponía resistencia, pero Leona le llevaba mucha ventaja, y al igual que en el round pasado, ganó. Pero esta vez le costó más, tuvo que usar dos veces el combo. El ANTI OROCHI TEAM salió victorioso.

De modo que las semifinales quedaron así: NEW GENERATION VS REVENGE y FIRE HEROES VS ANTI OROCHI.

El tercer día del torneo KOF y la cita de Terry y Krystal habían terminado.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **ESPERO QUE SE ACOMODEN CON EL NUEVO MODO DE ESCRITURA.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIBULGUEN ESTA HISTORIA POR TODA LA PAGINA (SI QUIEREN… NO ES OBLIGATORIO).**

 **Y COMO ADELANTO DIGO QUE… LEONA VS IORY. ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?**

 **NO SE PIERDAN LOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE THE KING OF FIGHTERS NUEVA GENERACIÓN (YA QUE SOLO SERÁN 10 CAPÍTULOS).**

 **SIN MAS… TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capitulo 9: semifinales.

—hey eh regresado, soy yo Joe Higashi, vine para anunciar las regla especial que se aplicará a partir de esta etapa. Los strykers desaparecerán, en vez de eso, los cuatro integrantes del equipo pelearán. Aumentando el límite de rounds a 7. Y también aviso que la primera pelea de semifinales será… FIRE HEROES VS ANTI OROCHI. Buena suerte y que gane el mejor—avisó Joe por la red de bocinas que estaban por toda la arena y la villa KOF, para que los equipos se enteraran.

— ¿ya escucharon equipo? Ahora si los cuatro vamos a pelear—dijo Terry emocionado.

—pero también es un problema… eso significa que los REVENGE igual tendrán que pelear los cuatro. Así que no hay manera de esquivar a Saiki o a mi mamá—respondió Krystal haciendo que los demás se preocuparan.

—rayos, tienes razón Krystal. Tenemos que ganar a como dé lugar… sólo espero que no tenga que pelear contra mamá—dijo Kyle a punto de darle un ataque de pánico.

— ¡YA CALMATE KYLE!—Yuki le dio un puñetazo al chico para hacerlo reaccionar— te va a dar algo, y no quiero perder por default—los demás se asustaron pues nunca la habían visto tan enojada y nerviosa.

—tú también cálmate hermanita. Tenemos que saber su orden para ver cómo colocarnos—dijo Terry, y después se puso a pensar una estrategia de orden.

Los New Generation, las Anti Orochi y los Fire Heroes estaban preocupados por sus respectivos combates, al punto que todos estaban neuróticos e histéricos. Hasta que llegó la hora del encuentro.

En la Howard Arena…

Los equipos estaban nerviosos, ya que pelearían entre amigos. Iory esperaba no enfrentarse contra una o las dos mujeres que más ama y ellas esperaban no pelear contra él. Kyo no quería que le tocara contra Chizuru, y K' no quería pelear contra su hermana.

Primer round: ASH CRIMSON VS WHIP DASH un round bastante raro, Ash la atacaba con flojera, sin ganas. Lo que hiso que la castaña se enojara, lo atrapó con su látigo y lo piso hasta que lo dejo noqueado.

Segundo round: K' DASH VS WHIP DASH ninguno de los dos quería atacar al otro, pero después se dieron cuenta que era buena forma de desquitarse. Ambos comenzaron con fuerza, se lastimaron mucho, no querían perder (típico orgullo de los Dash) tanta pelea se dieron que terminó el tiempo y ambos perdieron.

Tercer round: IORY YAGAMI VS CHIZURU KAGURA el pelirrojo se preocupó, sabía que si ganaba iría en contra de alguna de sus dos Leona. Ella usó el espejo para inmovilizarlo por unos segundos y lo golpeó varias veces, cuando se recuperó la atacó con un SHIKI YA OTOME con SHIKI SAIKA incluido, y para su desgracia la derrotó con eso. Iory nunca había querido tanto haber perdido, así no hubiera tenido que pelear contra su familia.

Cuarto round: IORY YAGAMI VS LEONA HEIDERN ambos se miraron y dijeron—no quiero hacer esto—la peli azul le mandó una sonrisa malvada, haciéndole saber que lo iba a lastimar… y mucho. Ellos se atacaron con toda la violencia posible, por parte de él había YAMIBARAI, AOI HANA, ONIYAKI y el SHIKI YA OTOME. Y por parte de ella había GRAND SABER, MOON SLASHER, BALTIC LAUNCHER y la REBEL SPARK o el V-SLASHER. Y de una manera súper dramática, Leona quedó inconsciente entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

Quinto round: IORY YAGAMI VS LEONA YAGAMI el miró a su hija con ternura, no podía creer cuanto había crecido, tanto que ahora pelearía contra ella en el KOF. No pudo atacar, se quedó inmóvil, dejó que su hija ganara. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso le preguntó por qué lo hiso, y él se excusó diciendo que ya estaba muy cansado y lastimado.

Sexto y último round: KYO KUSANAGI VS LEONA YAGAMI Kyo la miró detenidamente, era la combinación perfecta entre Yagami y Heidern. Ella soltó toda la ira que tenía retenida, atacó con los movimientos de sus padres pero combinados, tales como el NEW MOON SLASHER (el movimiento de Leona, pero con fuego) y el más poderoso de sus ataques: el HEIDERN YA OTOME (el movimiento de Iory mas el MOON SLASHER Y GRAND SABER intercalados, y (en vez del cabezazo final) usaba el REBEL SPARK). Kyo quedó muy herido tras ese ataque, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ejecutar el KAMUKURA y remató con su feroz OROCHINAGI, Leona casi perdía contra eso, a partir de ahí no usaron sus poderes, solo se atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Y dos minutos después Kyo salió victorioso con una R.E.D. KICK.

Y con eso el FIRE HEROES TEAM pasaba a la final.

—vaya, que pelea. Leona estuvo muy bien—dijo Yuki emocionada por lo que había visto.

—sí, espero que nosotros tengamos las mismas agallas que ella para pelear contra mamá—dijo Krystal algo triste.

—hay, tenías que hablar hermanita. Pero tienes razón—Kyle abrazó a su hermana para consolarla.

—luego los veo chicos. Voy a darme una vuelta por ahí—Krystal se separó de Kyle y se fue del estadio.

Yuki y Kyle miraron a Terry como insinuándole algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?—preguntó Terry algo nervioso por el tipo de miradas que le mandaban.

—no, nada. Solo te quería decirte que… ve con ella. Necesita tu compañía. No te preocupes, nosotros te llamamos unos 20 minutos antes de nuestra pelea—le dijo Kyle a Terry y le puso la mano en el hombro. Terry hiso caso y se fue en busca de Krystal.

Leona llegó con Kyle y Yuki—hola chicos… ¿Dónde están Terry y Krystal?—

—Krystal se fue quien sabe a dónde… y Terry la está buscando—contestó Kyle.

—wow, sí que te dieron una buena madrina Leona—dijo Yuki aguantándose la risa, ya que la pelirroja tenia moretones y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

—ya mejor cállate Yuki—gruño Leona. Y empezó una batalla entre los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami (igual que sus padres, con la diferencia que ellas no querían matarse).

En el parque del capítulo anterior…

Krystal estaba en "su lugar favorito". Estaba ahí desde hace una hora y no hacia otra cosa más que llorar inconsolablemente. Terry se sorprendió al ver a la temible, ruda y fría Krystal Dash de una manera tan frágil y delicada, que no pudo evitar conmoverse. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla.

—sigues sin saber consolarme Terry—dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—ya sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Me duele verte así, tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte, no te dejes vencer tan fácil. Debes demostrarle a Igniz, Saiki y Sarah que nadie se mete contigo ni con tu familia—dijo el chico limpiando las lágrimas de su novia.

—no sabes lo mal que me siento Terry… fallé en mi responsabilidad de protegerme a mí y a mi familia… es horrible eso… ellos confiaban en mi… y por mi culpa… Sarah tiene mis poderes y mi mamá es mala—dijo ella entre sollozos.

—…Krystal… no te culpes por eso… en todo caso la culpa es mía… no te imaginas lo mal que me siento por no poder haberte protegido ese día, y gracias a eso Igniz se llevó a tu mamá por estarte cuidando… pero… todos fallamos alguna vez. Además ahora tenemos la oportunidad de remediarlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a pelear por los que quieres?—Terry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo. Ella se recuperó, se secó los ojos y lo miró.

—tienes razón Terry (ella hace tronar sus puños) les voy a dar una golpiza tamaño "jumbo mega extra súper familiar"— la chica se levantó de la banca y se abrazó del chico para irse.

—gracias Terry… ahora si sabes dar consuelos… Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—Krystal lo besó en la mejilla y le acarició la misma.

—…Krystal… yo también… te amo… no sé qué haría sin ti. Y ya sabes, si necesitas a alguien aquí estoy, listo para venir a nuestro lugar favorito—él le sostuvo el rostro y… (Esta vez nada los interrumpió) por primera vez sus labios se unieron. En aquel lugar que los dos tanto amaban, donde fue su primera cita y ahora era testigo de su primer beso entre ellos. Y después de eso, sonó el celular de Terry.

— ¿Qué pasó Yuki? ¿Ya nos toca?—preguntó el de gorra.

—Si Terry ya toca, esos bastardos se van a arrepentir de haberse metido con nosotros—contestó su hermana, se escuchaba con un tono de voz bastante tenebroso y maligno.

—O.K. a esos imbéciles… les va a doler… y mucho jejeje— Terry soltó una risa malvada y colgó su teléfono.

—bien Krystal, enseñémosles que de que estamos hechos—ella asintió y se fueron del parque.

Ya en el estadio…

Terry y Krystal se sacaron de onda al ver a Yuki con el pómulo, la ceja y el labio partidos.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó Yuki?—preguntó la azulina al verla.

—…solo digamos que… si te pones contra una Leona… te tocan los colmillos y las garras—contestó ella con vergüenza.

Los dos entendieron de inmediato, y se golpearon la frente—hay hermanita, como se te ocurre exactamente antes de la pelea contra los REVENGE—

Yuki se encogió de hombros—no fue mi culpa… ya sabes cómo son los Yagami—

—neh, cómo sea. ¿Están listos para patearles el trasero?— preguntó Terry tronando sus puños.

—Por supuesto Terry, les va a doler jajaja— Kyle también soltó una risa maligna.

Joe anunció la pelea—muy buenas tardes a todos. Está por empezar la segunda pelea de semifinales. NEW GENERATION VS REVENGE—

Primer round: YUKI KUSANAGI VS BILLY KANE. Nada que ella no pudiera controlar, al minuto ganó usando el MUSHIKI, Billy quedó tostado en el piso.

—ja, fue fácil. Que desperdicio de tiempo— dijo Yuki limpiando sus guantes.

—oye hermanita, dale duro a esa desgraciada. Hazla sufrir— gritó Terry a lo lejos para que ella lo escuchara. Ella levantó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento.

Segundo round: YUKI KUSANAGI VS SARAH NANAKASE. Ambas se miraron con rencor y odio.

—siento decirte esto Yuki… pero esta vez no ganarás— dijo Sarah sacando flamas de sus manos.

—yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú. Voy a ganar como hace tres meses. Prepárate Sarah, quedarás frita—gritó Yuki también encendiendo su fuego.

Se lanzaron una contra la otra, con toda la furia que les cabía en el cuerpo. Ambas usaban sus poderes y ataques especiales, las dos estaban muy lastimadas y quemadas.

—Debo admitir que has mejorado Sarah… pero no es suficiente—dijo Yuki burlándose de su oponente.

—hmp, y todavía aguanto más… toma esto Kusanagi—Sarah se lanzó contra la castaña.

El round acabó en… K.O. Doble, los puños de cada chica se impactaron en el rostro de la otra, haciendo que las dos quedaran noqueadas.

Tercer round: KYLE DASH VS KULA DIAMOND. Los hermanos Dash se miraron entre sí con algo de miedo.

— (suspiro) bien… aquí vamos… deséenme suerte chicos—dijo Kyle mientras miraba a su hermana.

El chico subió a la arena…con nervios, miedo y emoción. Del otro lado, Kula estaba ansiosa de lastimar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, aunque fuera alguno de sus hijos. Al empezar el encuentro ella atacó a su hijo con desesperación, el solo esquivaba los golpes, las patadas y los ataques con hielo.

—mamá… reacciona, mírame soy yo, Kyle tu hijo… por favor reacciona—gritaba el chico, en vano intento de hacer que se recuperara.

Se detuvo un momento—mi… hi… jo…—fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Kula, se tocó la cabeza, como resistiéndose a algo, batalló un rato así. Dejó de pelear con ella misma y atacó aun con más furia y violencia. Ella derrotó a su hijo con un DIAMOND EDGE.

Leona y Terry se llevaron arrastrando a Kyle, y Krystal subió para enfrentar a su mamá.

Cuarto round: KRYSTAL DASH VS KULA DIAMOND la chica miró a su mamá, podía notar que estaba luchando contra lo que la estaba controlando. Kula miró a su hija y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de atacar. Krystal no quiso cometer el mismo error que su hermano y ella si atacó, tenía la esperanza de que si le daba un buen golpe, la regresaría a su estado normal. El tiempo se acabó, pero Krystal no pudo parar cuando sonó la alarma y le alcanzó a dar un BURNING KNUCKLE.

Krystal corrió a ver a su mamá, la cual había caído al piso por el impacto—ma…mamá… ¿estás bien?—

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO… GRAN FINAL.**

 **MI PROXIMO FIC SERA UN CROSSOVER.**

 **PERO ESTOY INDECISO SI SERÁ ENTRE…** **THE KING OF FIGHTERS Y METAL SLUG.**

 **O ENTRE… FAST AND FURIOUS Y NEED FOR SPEED.**

 **ESPEREN EL FIC EN UNAS SEMANAS, DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDO CUAL PREFIEREN.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	10. Chapter 10

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación

Capitulo 10: el gran final

 **AQUI VA, EL GRAN FINAL, LO QUE MUCHOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO ¿CÓMO LE HARAN TERRY Y SUS AMIGOS PARA SOBREVIVIR A LO QUE VIENE? LEAN Y LO SABRÁN.**

Después del golpe que Krystal le había dado a su madre corrió a ver como estaba.

—Ma…mamá… ¿estás bien?— preguntó la chica al ver a su mamá en el piso.

—uhg… que… ¿Qué pasó hija?— dijo Kula sobándose la cabeza. Krystal se alegró al escucharla y la abrazó.

—tranquila… ya estás bien mamá… te extrañé—Krystal salió de la arena abrazada con su mamá.

Como Kyle y Yuki estaban inconscientes, Terry y Leona recibieron a Kula también con un abrazo. Terry se sintió aliviado, y se llenó aún más de furia. Quería despedazar a Igniz y a Saiki.

Quinto round: TERRY KUSANAGI VS SAIKI. Terry esperaba ese momento desde que hirieron a Krystal. Se veía en sus ojos un odio enfermizo.

Saiki lo miró y le dijo—espero que des pelea niño. Me aburriría mucho si tuvieras la misma fuerza que tu novia—Saiki estaba provocando a Terry

—ahora vas a pegar por todo lo que has hecho… eres hombre muerto Saiki—gruñó el chico mientras activaba todos sus poderes al mismo tiempo.

La pelea empezó. Ambos atacaban con todo su poder, Terry iba ganando, pero Saiki… es un tramposo por naturaleza, intentaba desconcentrar al chico, con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Krystal, Yuki, Kyle, Leona y Kula miraban la pelea con mucha atención.

— ¿es todo lo que tienes niño? Por favor, creí que querías matarme—Terry solo gruñó ante ese comentario.

—Morirás por haberle puesto ese control mental a Kula maldito—el de gorra lanzó un THERMIDOR (pero con fuego naranja) combinado con un HEAT DRIVE (pero con fuego morado). Saiki solo miró esos ataques, no pudo ni moverse. Recibió el impacto de lleno, justo en ese momento, aparecieron otros doce personajes oscuros: Botan, Mukai, Shion, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Goenitz, Igniz, Kryzalid, Zero, Rose y Rugal.

—Nos volvemos a ver niño—dijo Igniz riendo.

—Ahora no vas a salir vivo—agregó Zero.

— ¿Te gustó lo que le hice a tu suegra?—preguntó Botan riéndose.

—Maldita, conque fuiste tú… te mataré—dijo Terry lanzándose contra ella.

—no tan rápido… primero tienes que pelear contra nosotros… sufrirás por lo que tu hermana le hiso a mi hija—dijo Yashiro sosteniendo a Terry y lo empezó a golpear hasta que Terry se desmayó.

Kyle, Yuki, Leona (hija) Krystal, Rock, Iory, Terry Bogard, Kula, Kyo, Andy, Chizuru, K', Mai, Leona (madre) Ash y Elisabeth. Fueron a ayudar a Terry.

—Suelta a mi hijo gusano—gritó Kyo lanzando varias YAMIBARAI.

Rugal se apareció detrás de él y lo agarró del cuello—vas a pagar, por lo que me hiciste—el traficante le mandó un GENOCIDE CUTTER.

En ese momento, una feroz batalla dio lugar, cada quien contra sus enemigos, así: Ash, Andy, Mai y Elisabeth contra Saiki, Mukai, Botan y Shion.

Iory, Terry Bogard, Chizuru y Leona (madre) contra Yashiro, Goenitz, Chris y Shermie.

K', Kula y Kyle contra Igniz, Kryzalid y Zero.

Rock y Kyo estaban peleando contra Rose y Rugal.

Yuki, Krystal y Leona (hija) trataban de hacer reaccionar a Terry.

—Terry, despierta te necesitamos, despierta—dijo Yuki muy desesperada.

—Leona, Yuki, vayan a ayudar a los demás. Yo trataré de despertar a Terry—les dijo Krystal sacudiendo al chico.

—pero Krystal… está bien, vamos Leona, a pelear—Yuki jaló del brazo a la pelirroja.

— ¡TERRY DESPIERTA! Te necesito por favor ayúdanos—la azulina estaba desesperada, tanto que lo empezó a golpear para que reaccionara.

El chico sintió los golpes y despertó—ho…hola Krystal. Oh rayos, se armó la gorda, vamos a patear traseros—Terry se levantó y salió corriendo junto con Krystal para ayudar. Y en ese momento, Sarah se apareció frente a ellos.

—Tendrán que pasar encima de mi primero estúpidos—les gritó ella lanzándoles varias llamaradas.

—O.K. Sarah, es hora de que me devuelvas mis poderes. Prepárate—Krystal se lanzó contra ella.

—jejeje esto me gusta—pensó Terry viendo todas las peleas a su alrededor, cuando sintió un golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿creías que no iba a poder contra tu noviecita?— Sarah había vencido a Krystal.

—bien, ahora es mi turno Sarah Nanakase, te toca sufrir—Terry derrotó a la chica con un solo movimiento, el POWER GEISER.

El ayudó a Krystal a levantarse, Krystal recuperó sus poderes y fueron corriendo a ayudar a los demás.

Después de una hora, casi todos los peleadores habían caído. Solo quedaban cinco de cada lado: Terry, Yuki, Kyle, Krystal y Leona (hija) contra Goenitz, Chris, Shermie, Yashiro y Sarah (¿otra vez…?).

—hmp, no estuvimos tan mal… lástima que fue en vano… ahora todos ustedes contemplarán el fin de la humanidad—dijo Shermie, mientras se transformaba en su versión Orochi.

Yashiro, Goenitz y Sarah hicieron lo mismo. Mientras Chris (igual que en el KOF '97) se transformaba en el mismísimo Orochi. Yuki, Terry, Kyle, Krystal y Leona solo miraban la escena, completamente asustados y confundidos.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando?—preguntó Terry.

—Pa… parece que… estamos presenciando la reencarnación del Orochi—contestó Yuki, y después miró a Leona—Leona… esto es peligroso para ti… mejor vete—

Ella miró a Yuki—ni hablar castañita, voy a pelear. No pienso dejarlos solos… aunque arriesgue mi vida—contestó la heredera del clan Yagami.

El Orochi hiso presencia, miró a Yuki y Leona—veo que los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami tienen nuevas representantes… esto será divertido—dijo Orochi atacando a los cinco chicos. Los reyes celestiales también atacaron. Los chicos podían hacer frente contra ellos… pero contra el "dios" parecían inútiles.

Mientras tanto a varios metros de distancia…

—… son bastante fuertes nuestras hijas… ¿verdad Yagami?—preguntó Kyo. El, igual que el resto de los peleadores, solo podía ver la pelea.

—tienes razón Kusanagi… solo espero que sean lo suficiente como para derrotar a Orochi—contestó Iory, también mirando la escena.

—hmp. Nunca pensé que mis hijos pelearían contra ese monstruo—agregó K', mientras Kula trataba que no se lastimara más.

—solo nos queda confiar en que ganarán… vamos niños ustedes pueden—dijo Leona viendo a su hija.

—serán muy fuertes… Pero… terminarán muertos—dijo K'.

Kula escuchó eso y empezó a darle manotazos a su pareja—no digas eso K'. Debes confiar en tus hijos—

—ya… ya… ya no me pegues Kula, era broma. Chiales, ni aguantas nada—contestó el peliblanco tratando de esquivar los golpes.

Los que estaban alrededor de ellos solo se rieron ante esa escena.

Volviendo a la pelea…...

—esta… cosa… es… muy fuerte—dijo Kyle levantándose lentamente.

—jajaja… y esto es solo el principio—contestó Goenitz lanzándoles varios tornados.

—hermano, levántate… no seas tan miedoso—reclamó Krystal levantando a su hermano.

—sí, es solo el principio… no han visto todo nuestro poder… Yuki, Leona… MUSHIKI—ordenó Terry a las chicas.

Yuki, Leona y Terry hicieron un súper MUSHIKI entre los tres. Impactando a Goenitz, Yashiro y Shermie. Dejándolos K.O.

—hija… detenlos… tu puedes—alcanzó a decir Yashiro antes de desmayarse.

—O.K. ahora depende de mí… van a morir—Sarah mandó su versión de la OROCHINAGI.

—WHOA… ¿Cómo rayos hiso eso?— se preguntó Yuki después de haber esquivado la llamarada.

—eso no es nada… toma esto Sarah… GREEN CHAIN DRIVE (el movimiento de K' pero con fuego verde) —Terry usó ese ataque, y antes de dar el golpe final…

—FIRE EXCECUTION (el ataque de Kula pero con fuego en vez de hielo) —Krystal remató a Sarah con ese ataque.

—nada mal niños… pero yo soy mucho más fuerte—dijo Orochi atacando a todos al mismo tiempo.

—ni creas que vas a ganar… no mientras Leona Yagami Heidern esté aquí—dijo la pelirroja usando su NEW MOON SLASHER.

—Yagami… Heidern… que tonta fuiste al seguir peleando contra mí—en ese momento Orochi usó su arma secreta… el RIOT OF BLOOD.

La chica empezó a tener convulsiones y gritaba de desesperación.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Leona?—preguntó Yuki viendo la reacción de su amiga.

—nada que no estuviera en su naturaleza—contestó el villano.

Terry, Krystal, Kyle y Yuki, observaron cómo cambiaba el aspecto de Leona. Su cabello rojo empezó a ponerse morado, sus ojos verdes cambiaron a rojo y en su rostro de dibujaba una expresión maligna y desquiciada. La maldición había surtido efecto. Leona comenzó a atacar a sus amigos.

—Leona… despierta… somos tus amigos—le gritaba Yuki para intentar hacerla reaccionar.

—Yuki, no desperdicies aliento… mejor atácala. Funcionó con mi madre—le dijo Krystal a la castaña.

—eso tampoco funcionará… ahora su amiga está bajo mi control. Su mente solo piensa en una cosa… exterminar a los Kusanagi—dijo Orochi.

—pagaras por eso… CHOUREPPADAN—Kyle mandó la patada. Pero lo único que logró fue que Orochi lo atrapara y lo estrellara contra el suelo.

—Kyle… vamos hermano, resiste no debemos perder—dijo Krystal sacudiendo a su hermano para que despertara.

Leona se detuvo un momento al ver a Kyle tirado en el piso. Parecía que eso la entristecía, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió atacando.

— ¡LEONA DESPIERTA, OROCHI TE ESTÁ MANIATANDO, TU NO ERES ASI!—le gritaba Yuki tratando de no lastimarla.

Terry decidió ayudar a su hermana y atacó a Leona con su R.E.D. SHOOT.

Terry la sostuvo de la espalda y Yuki la golpeaba en la cara diciéndole—Leona… serás mi amiga… pero tenemos que hacer esto… despierta Leona— Terry y Yuki la soltaron y esperaron su reacción.

—argh… Yu… ki… Te… rry… ami… gos—fueron los balbuceos que alcanzó a decir Leona. Pero siguió atacando, esta vez a Krystal y Kyle.

—ah no, tu no vas a tocarme Leona… ELCTRIGGER—Krystal empezó a electrocutar a Leona, Kyle se le unió usando el BUSTER WOLF, Yuki el HAOUSHOKOUKEN y Terry usó el RAGING STORM. Todos esos ataques al mismo tiempo fueron demasiado para la pelirroja, cayó al piso casi inconsciente.

De repente Orochi atacó a los chicos por la espalda— ¿no se habían olvidado de mi verdad?—los cuatro fueron heridos con esa enorme explosión.

—argh… maldito… ya veras… FINAL WAVE— Terry le lanzó su técnica mas poderosa. Orochi se torció ligeramente y disparo un rayo hacia Terry, que lo dejo en el piso inconsciente.

Leona le levantó lentamente, miró a Terry, Krystal y Kyle tirados y escucho la voz de su madre a lo lejos—¡LEONA, HIJA! No te dejes vencer por ese monstruo, lucha contra esa maldición—

Eso bastó para que la chica reaccionara, se libró del control mental de Orochi, pero pudo conservar su estado RIOT (el pelo morado y los ojos rojos, pero sin la expresión maligna)

—¡OROCHI!… ¡PAGARAS POR HABERME HECHO ESTO!—gritó Leona usando su HEIDERN YA OTOME, Yuki usó el KAMUKURA al mismo tiempo. Esos ataques funcionaron.

Terry, Kyle y Krystal despertaron, los cinco atacaron al mismo tiempo. Los chicos usaron todo su poder, Orochi iba perdiendo sus fuerzas con tantos ataques juntos.

—aaaah malditos, ya me están hartando… tráguense esto— el ente maligno usó su ataque más poderoso. Pero para su desgracia… los chicos se habían cubierto y no recibieron daño alguno. Orochi estaba lo suficiente vulnerable, en ese momento cuatro de los chicos desataron sus combos más fuertes: el KAMUKURA de Yuki, el HEIDERN YA OTOME de Leona, el ICE CHAIN DRIVE de Kyle y la FIRE EXECUTION de Krystal. Cuando los cuatro combos terminaron dejaron el escenario listo para Terry. el usó todos sus movimientos combinados: CHAIN DRIVE + HEAT DRIVE + THERMIDOR + GERMINAL + SHIKI YA OTOME + BUSTER WOLF + GALACTICA PHANTOM + HAOU SHOKOU KEN + TENCHI HAOU KEN + MUSHIKI + POWER GEISER + RAIKOKEN + RAGING STORM + CHOUREPPADAN.

Terry cargó todos sus poderes al mismo tiempo para dar el golpe de gracia— ¡TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO!….. ¡MULTI OROCHINAGI!— (la OROCHINAGI, pero con los cuatro fuegos, electricidad, hielo y la energía tricolor de Terry).

Hubo una explosión de poder que se pudo ver en toda South Town, mandando a los cinco a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Ese impacto fue suficiente para sellar al Orochi. Todos los peleadores conscientes vieron eso y empezaron a festejar… menos dos chicas.

—Terry… despierta… ya todo acabó… ¿Terry?—Yuki se preocupó al no ver que su hermano reaccionara.

—Terry despierta… oh no, no puede ser, dios—Krystal pensó lo peor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no salían.

—OH NO, Terry… hermanito… no nos dejes—Yuki se soltó a llorar, no quería que él se fuera.

—Terry… no te atrevas a dejarme… todavía tenemos cosas que hacer juntos… te amo… no te vayas—Krystal rompió en llanto abrazando al chico.

Terry despertó bastante lastimado—y… yo… yo también… te amo… Krystal… no sería capaz de vivir sin ti—el chico abrazó a la azulina.

Los cinco se fueron hacia donde estaban sus padres, Krystal iba ayudándole a Terry a caminar.

—bien hecho… Orochi ha sido derrotado… otra vez—dijo Kyo tratando de levantarse.

—ahora podemos vivir tranquilos—agregó Iory acariciando el pelo de su hija.

—si… y todo eso gracias a una nueva generación de héroes—dijo Kula abrazando a su hijo.

Todos se fueron de ahí, dejando los cuerpos sin vida de todos los villanos.

Una semana después…

Terry y Krystal estaban en su lugar especial, aquel que había presenciado cuanto se amaban.

— (suspiro) hay Terry, ya que todo se acabó ¿Qué nos pasará después?—dijo Krystal abrazando al chico.

—no tengo idea… pero de esto estoy seguro… lo que sea que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos. Como amigos y como pareja… te amo Krystal—dijo el chico.

—yo también te amo Terry—contestó ella.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro… los dos se unieron en un enorme beso, como muestra de su amor. Cuando se separaron, dedicaron su vista al estrellado cielo nocturno, ahí en… su lugar favorito.

 **FIN.**

 **BUENO ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO EL FINAL?**

 **PROBABLEMENTE HARÉ UNA SEGUNDA PARTE. SIEMPRE Y CUANDO LA IMAGINACION Y USTEDES LOS LECTORES ME LO PERMITAN.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DICIENDO SI QUIEREN SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 **OOOOKEY. TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA…. HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
